


Runaway Baby

by Ashesofthesoul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also kinda terrible, M/M, OLD AS FUCKING FUCK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesofthesoul/pseuds/Ashesofthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those emerald eyes were enticing, drawing Lovino into sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to preface this by saying this is not a new work. This thing is old as balls, and pretty awful, but I found it in my folder and thought it'd be a good show of how I've grown as a writer.

Antonio nervously chewed his lips, straightening his white muscle tee and open button down, glancing over at Gilbert and Francis. This was their first show as the band the Bad Touch Trio. Finally it was time. However, the moment he hit the stage, all nervousness melted into a sexy exterior, Gilbert and Francis beginning their instruments, before the Spaniard started to sing. “Well looky here looky here, Ah what do we have? Another pretty thang ready for me to grab. But little does she know that I’m a wolf in sheep’s clothing, ‘cause at the end of the night, It is her I’ll be holding.” He looked out over the crowd, green eyes gleaming as he licked his lips enticingly. His eyes skimmed over before landing on one person in particular, a brunette with a funny curl. He smirked. That was the one he wanted to capture.

Lovino was dragged to a concert for a little boy band with his brother. It sounded pathetic. The crowd was full of annoying girls and heated bodies. But as soon as the men got on stage, his eyes were fixed on a certain Spaniard who shared the eye contact. His face began to redden at the site of him licking his lips before cutting his eyes away and looking away. “Fucking pretty boy..” He muttered under his breath. All he wanted now was for this concert to end.

“I love you so. That’s what you’ll say. You’ll tell me baby baby please don’t go away. But when I play, I never stay. So every girl that I meet, this is what I say…” He winked at the boy with the funny curl, hips giving a provocative little movement. “Run run runaway, run away baby! Before I put my spell on you~!” One long delicate finger reached out, pointing right out at Lovino. “You better get, get, get away, get away darling, cause everything you’ve heard is true~! Your poor little heart will end up alone, cause Lord knows I’m a rolling stone. So you better run run runaway, run away baby!” The shirt he was wearing clung to his toned tanned body as he moved, eyes gleaming with amusement.

The vulgar tone in the singer’s voice made the Italian’s eyes move back to the stage. His eyes still were on him!

As soon as that finger pointed at him, he looked around and hoped it wasn’t him that the other was looking at. Maybe a fangirl. Most boy bands consisted of straight guys, right? But the eye-lock between the two proved that it was for him. The whole little show that the good-looking man put out. Lovino found his face burning, and not because it was hot in there, or because he loved that song, it was because he found himself in a trance over that man on stage. He bit his bottom lip and tried to look away, but he couldn’t. Especially with the way that guy kept his body. And he had completely forgotten about his brother that was dancing and singing along to the music right beside him.

Lovino really wanted this concert to end now.

Finally it was, but the predatory gleam never left Antonio’s eyes, not even for a moment. The band disappeared backstage, and Feliciano hugged onto his brothers arm excitedly. “Fratello, fratello! They were good, ve~!” His stomach growled and he pouted. “Can we go get some coffee, per favore, Lovi?” He pleaded, grabbing his brothers arm and dragging him to a little cafe around the corner. The waitress came and took their order, before leaving the two. “Ah, they were all so handsome!” Feliciano giggled. “Especially the one with the cool eyes! Which one do you think was prettiest fratello?”

Lovino felt a huge relief hit him when the concert was over and his gaze was cut with the Spaniard’s. As soon as they disappeared offstage, the Sicilian sighed. He didn’t have much room to answer his brother before he was pulled to a nearby cafè. Not that he minded, though - he was pretty hungry too. All the while they were in there, Lovino couldn’t get his mind off that singer. He couldn’t have been fawning over him, so it wasn’t that. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It took him a moment before he could reply to his brother.

“Eh, I’ve heard better. The lyrics were stupid. And which one with the 'cool’ eyes? One had red, the blue, and the other…” He grumbled. “.. Green.”

“The one with the red, of course!” He giggled. The younger Vargas brother paused, seeing the look on his brothers face, before snickering, the little brat dared to snicker. “You like the singer~!” He singsonged. “You want to hollllldd him, you want to kissssss him, because you loveeeee him.” He teased, much like a five year old. “Is that so?” Came the sudden purred voice from behind Lovino, as Antonio turned around in the booth, his eyes amused, Gilbert beside him. The duo had decided coffee would be nice after the show, upon their bandmate Francis leaving with his little boyfriend. It was a happy coincidence the cute italians had come.

Embarrassed to admit, he was glad Feliciano wasn’t talking about the green-eyed boy. Just that thought made him anxious.

Frustration and even more embarrassment flooded through him as his brother started teasing him, singing aloud and causing a commotion. “Stai zitto you bastard!” He hissed. He continued trying to silence his brother until a familiar smooth voice interrupted. He frantically straightened up in his seat as his face began to redden.

Fuck. He was here.

Antonio was watching him with an amused smile, emerald eyes twinkling mischievously. “Fancy running into you here, cutie, guess I’m just lucky tonight, huh?” He purred, winking at him, as Feliciano let out a little squeak, realizing he had embarrassed himself a little bit too.

Gilbert snickered at the way his band mate was hitting on his new victim. He had good taste. As for the other Italian boy, he was pretty cute too. So he gave Feliciano a wink.

Lovino almost mimicked that squeak, but held back. He refused to turn around until his his burning face cooled down. He took a look at the singer and tried to act unimpressed. “I don’t see why you’d be lucky if you’re not getting anything out of it.”

Feliciano turned a deep crimson as he gave the silver haired man a shy wave.

Antonio just chuckled, fingers moving to gently tip the others chin up so their eyes met. “Another chance to enjoy that pretty face of yours? I think that gives me plenty.” He cooed, thumb brushing the others lips before pulling away. “Now then, why are you two so far away huh?” He teased. “Come sit with us, we’ll pay for whatever you like.” He crooned.

The German grinned at the way the Italian reacted so drastically. He was pretty excited to get to sit with Feliciano and get to know him a bit. He always liked those bubbly boys.

On the other hand, Lovino’s face burned deep when he was forced to face the singer. It didn’t help anything when his lips were brushed by those calloused thumbs. He had to jerk away and catch his breath from that almost-traumatizing moment.

Feliciano seemed really excited to get up and sit with the band, so he was kind of forced to. He tried sitting as far away as possible from Antonio.

The Spaniard simply smiled, sliding over closer. “You seem nervous.” He said in a gentle voice, devoid of its previous smugness. “I’m Antonio.” Honestly, he wanted to get to know this guy better, and the others nervousness made him feel a little guilty.

“Hi.. I’m Feliciano~!” Feli chirped shyly, sitting beside Gilbert and twiddling his thumbs.

When the Spaniard moved closer, Lovino shifted in his seat and folded his arms, trying to act as if he was being too cool. “.. Lovino.” He muttered. Suddenly his face grew into a scowl when he remembered what happened during the performance. “And hey, what was with all that damn staring while you were singing? You better not have been staring at me.”

Meanwhile, Gilbert was getting comfy with his own little Italian. He set an arm above the chair in which Feliciano sat in, and grinned. “Nice to meet 'ya, Feliciano. I’m gonna call you Feli. I’m Gilbert, if you didn’t know already about my awesomeness.”

“I might have been.” He chuckled, winding an arm around the others shoulders and ordering them both some rum. “Would it really bother you that much, mi amor?” He purred.

Feliciano’s cheeks burned even more, as he glanced up at him shyly. “It’s nice to meet you Gilbert. “Yeah, it’s ok if you wanna call me that.” He chirped shyly, obviously flustered.

When the waitress came along, he tried to speak, saying he wanted wine, but instead was interrupted with the other ordering rum. Well, maybe that wasn’t a bad idea, he didn’t plan to get drunk anyways. He felt his face being to burn yet again when an arm managed to find it’s way around him. Lovino tried avoiding eye contact, looking down at the table and muttering incoherently; “I-I guess not. You do have uh.. nice eyes?” He tried complimenting, but failed miserably. He had never really been so flustered by someone.

And obviously his brother felt the same. Gilbert had ordered the two some beer, and was making moves like a madman on the young man. “Ha ha! You’re pretty cute up close, kinderlein. Have any plans for the rest of the night?”

Antonio laughed again, tipping back the glass of rum easily. “Thanks cutie pie.” He purred. “So I was wondering… lemme take you on a date?” He asked in a musical tone.

Feliciano giggled shyly. “Grazie. Non, Lovi and I were going to watch movies at our house! Oh! Maybe you could come watch them with us!”

Lovino paused a second, then took a drink of his provided rum. He couldn’t help but make a face at the odd taste of the alcohol before clearing his throat and taking a glance at the man on him. The question was sudden, and took him a bit to think. It sounded great to be going in a date with a famous singer, but he was more focused on the man himself. “I guess. Jeez you’re a persistent bastard.”

After Feliciano’s invitation, Gilbert exclaimed a 'Hell yeah!’ but Lovino scoffed a 'No, you idiot!’

Antonio had to consciously resist the urge to cheer, but settled for a sexy smile, and his arm moving to snake around the others waist. “I know, terrible, aren’t I?” He agreed, amused.

Feliciano giggled once more. “But fratello, nice mister Antonio could come over too! We could all have a sleepover!” Sometimes the younger was too innocent for his own good.

Antonio’s grin grew, and he murmured in Lovino’s ear, “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Lovino’s back arched when he felt the arm move lower. He folded his arms, trying to act like he was too cool to be bothered by it, when inside he was basically melting.

“Feli you’re an idiot trying to pull something like that off with these guys..” He drifted off as soon as the Spaniard spoke into his ear. The warm breath sending a shiver through him and making goosebumps appear. He really didn’t want to turn down this chance, but he didn’t want to make himself out as easy. So, instead he found an excuse to let them stay. “Fine. Only because my brother wants you to. Don’t get any ideas, big guy.” He huffed at the singer.

“No ideas, promise.” He winked. “Gil here and I will even pay for pizza and alcohol?” He offered, ordering another cup of rum. Honestly, he was pretty stoked. He could see right past the italian’s cool exterior. Slowly, he leaned over, nuzzling the brunette’s neck with his nose, his breath soft and warm against the tanned skin. “No funny business.” He purred.

Feliciano tilted his head curiously. “Gilly why is mister Antonio touching fratello like that? That’s weird! Does it feel good? Fratello are you cold? You’re shivering!”

“Well that’s true, if you’re paying then I guess you can just for one night.” He sighed. He was just about to relax into the hold before he left that warm breath travel to his neck, and skin touch him. He jerked up yet again, biting his lip as his face started burning again. This was stupid and embarrassing. He hated feeling so… exposed to that damn attractive Spanish man. And for a second, he visioned those swaying hips from the performance moving against his own. The thought made him fold his arms on the table and cover his face in them.

Gilbert on the other hand was laughing at how his bandmate was so easily able to get any person of any gender to cream themselves without even removing clothes. When asked that, his laughter got louder, and he nudged his own little Italian closer. “Want to find out?” He said as he leaned in and rubbed his cheek against the other’s one. Soft skin. That’s a good one.

Antonio couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, getting the other to sit back up and moving so he could lean against the Spaniards chest, the arm remaining around his waist. “Come here.” He laughed. “You’re too cute for your own good.” His lips brushed the crown of his head lightly, a smile on his lips, fingers just brushing over the skin where his shirt met his abdomen.

Feliciano blushed and giggled, snuggling his cheek against Gilberts. “Yeah! Can I fratello, please please?”

This table was starting to get too sexual for it’s own good. It was worse knowing they were in a public restaurant, so people could be watching them. He was hesitant to move for Antonio, but did it regardless, finding not much harm in it. The lips, they were okay, the fingers down there? No. Well, maybe not yet. Lovino sat back up and laughed awkwardly. The laugh though, ended soon after his brother asked the question. The Sicilian shot a minor glare at the German. “No. You can find out later, Feli. Anyways, we should get going…” He looked up at the Spaniard he weirdly leaned against. “No funny business with you either, vampire freak.” He eyed Gilbert. Gilbert only put his hands up in defense, though he wasn’t going to listen to mister bossy older brother later on that night.

“Si, leaving does sound like a good idea.” Antonio agreed, laying a couple hundred on the table to thank the waitress for putting up with them. His arm never moved from Lovino’s waist though as they left, an excited Feli holding onto Gilbert’s arm and directing them to the large house. He talked non stop, leading Gilbert down to the den, Antonio following beside Lovino. The Spaniard paused only when they reached the foot of the stairs, turning and cupping Lovino’s cheek tenderly, before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. His tongue ran across the others bottom lip slowly, and finally he pulled away. “Sorry…” He breathed. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.”

“Gilly can you show me now!?” Feli chirped, crashing down onto the couch and tilting his head to expose his neck. He was curious about the funny touches that made his brother blush!

Lovino was flabbergasted with the amount of money put on the table. He almost envied the waitress then. The walk was so thankfully short, so he could finally pry off that arm from his waist. Gilbert was having a thrill with the small Italian holding onto him. His main focus though, was getting him alone. They reached the den and the German looked around before nodded and climbing onto the couch, looming over Feliciano before his lips began assaulting that nicely exposed neck. “Do you see now, Feli?”

Meanwhile, Lovino stopped when Antonio did. He looked over at the other to ask why exactly he stopped, but the hand on his cheek shut him up - and if that hadn’t - the kiss surely would have. He tried to kiss back as he could, and took a sharp intake of breathe when that slick tongue ran across his lips. “Y-you bastard.” Lovino stuttered before ushering up the urge to return the kiss. It was a weak one, but it was totally worth seeing a reaction.

Feliciano’s eyes widened, a soft moan escaped the eighteen year olds lips. “That feels.. ngh… god…” He breathed out, pulling away only when a hot feeling began to pool in his groin.He did his best to ignore it, squirming and curling up against Gilbert adorably. “I feel hot.” He finally confessed.

“I know.” Antonio gently agreed. “I’m sorry.” Those were the only words he uttered before capturing his lips again, groaning in delight as he felt the other actually responding. Once more, his tongue brushed those beautiful lips, coaxing them open, his tongue dipping inside.

Gilbert finally sat normally after that small moan he received. For an innocent kid, Feliciano moaned like a pro. It was almost enough to turn the German on. Finally, he grinned devilishly at the confession. “That means you’re horny, liebe. You’ll get used to it once I do this,” He purred as a hand dipped it’s way in between the Italian’s legs, giving what was starting to pulse a few strokes. “..Ever done this before?”

Lovino was sure he heard some unmentionable noises from the den, and wanted to go check it out - and even stop it. He couldn’t, though. His lips were taken hostage, and he quickly allowed it. It was long until his arms around around the Spaniards neck, and his lips were parted so their tongues could meld. By then, Lovino had far forgotten about what he heard in the den, considering he was making soft moans himself. Man, Antonio was a skilled kisser.

“Ngh…” Another quiet mewl, Feliciano burying his face against Gilbert’s shoulder as he was touched, fingers balling into fists as he was stroked through his clothing. “No…” He breathed out softly. “'I’ve… mmnhhh… never even touched myself there before.” His eyes fluttered shut, breathing speeding up.

The spaniard’s tongue danced skillfully in the others mouth, gently exploring every nook and crevice. He took his time though, slow and steady, he was in no rush. No, if there was one thing that Antonio was, it was a skilled and attentive lover. He took the time to make sure his partner felt amazing before taking his own pleasure. And that was what he was doing now, brushing his tongue along the others.

“Hmm, I probably shouldn’t take your virginity then, but since you’re already all hot and bothered, I’ll help you out,” The albino smirked, undoing his prey’s pants and slowly taking his time in stroking through the wettening underwear. He then tilted Feliciano’s head up and kissed him, trying to calm down his sounds so the others couldn’t hear. Though, by now he was sure Antonio was getting his way with Lovino.

And he surely was. Lovino was tangling his fingers in the dark chocolate hair, attempting to copy his competitor’s tongue movements. The kiss was already warming his body up, and this kiss was starting to feel like foreplay. He bumped his hips against Antonio’s, hopefully completing that one vision he had earlier at the cafe.

“Take my…?” His voice trailed off though as that hand returned to its dizzying actions, causing the italians hips to arch upwards as he eagerly kissed back, holding on for dear life. Dio, he had never known that anything could feel this good before!! Heat shot through him, and it wasn’t long before a wet spot appeared in his underwear, causing the italian teen to turn a deep dark red, golden eyes finally opening, hazy and awe struck. That had just felt so incredible, that it caught the boy quite off guard.

Antonio almost instantly got the message, groaning as calloused but gentle hands moved to cup his hips, before beginning to roll and grind his hips into him, angling to make sure the other could feel his hardness pressing against them, could feel the friction of their arousals grinding together. “Vino…“ He groaned out lovingly, lips moving to attack the others throat with teasing nips and kisses, his tongue darting out to soothe each, leaving a trail of dark purple hickeys down his new lovers throat. Lovino was intoxicating, he decided.

Gilbert watched closely every face Feliciano made as their lips moved together sloppily. His hand movements accelerated as he could tell the brunette was meeting his release with the way he clung and how his hips jutted up erratically. Finally, a soaking sensation seeped through the underwear, so Gil figured that was all. He pulled from the kiss and smirked. "Done already? I haven’t even included myself yet,” He teased.

Meanwhile, Lovino was letting out husky groans as their hips moved in perfect tandem. An Italian and a Spaniard with both their own hip moving skills made a perfect pair, and created some kind of dirty tango. Lovino tilted his head up for easier access and moaned a little louder than necessary at the attack on his neck. His hands hand trouble holding onto the other, so he tugged at Antonio’s shirt to signal he wanted it off. “Nnh.. Antonio..” He whispered.

“Is that bad?” He asked in a soft curious tone, still panting as shy, timid hands moved to the others crotch. “Can I do it too? I want Gilly to feel that good too.” He breathed out softly, trying his best to mimic the other, hands moving in dizzying little circles on his groin.

Antonio groaned, pulling away for only a moment, to scoop Lovino up into his arms, heading back up the stairs. “Where’s your room?” He breathed, letting the other direct him. As soon as they were there, he gingerly lay Lovino on the bed, eyes locked on the Italians as he began to slowly slide his shirt off like the other wished, letting it hit the floor before moving back to straddle him once more.

“Nein but..” He trailed off as those small hands made their way to what ailed him. Even though the touches were hesitant and very light, they made Gilbert bite his lip and release a small groan. “If you want to try, then sure.” He muttered, focusing on what ministrations was done to him as well as the cutie who was doing it.

Lovino gasped when he was scooped up. That was embarrassing. He tried commanding to be put down, but it was no use fighting against the sexy Spaniard. He was like putty in that man’s arms. “F-first one on the left..” He grumbled. And as soon as he was on the bed, he started unbuttoning his own shirt, not once taking an eye off Antonio, nor that well-toned body before him. “I can’t believe you’re insane enough to do this with me,”

Feliciano lay his sweet head on Gilberts shoulder, pressing a shy kiss to his throat as he undid the others pants, fingers stealing inside to stroke him. It didn’t take him long to figure out how to do what it was he was attempting, after all, he was a natural born lover, it was in his blood. His thumb brushed over the head teasingly, seeing if he could make the elder man make those lovely noises.

Antonio let his eyes roam shamelessly over the others torso, before moving back to kiss him again, groaning deep in his throat. “Vino… do you truly not understand how breathtaking you are? What you do to me?” Hot lips traveled down his skin to his chest, pink tongue darting out to brush his nipple, pressing and swirling against it, hand moving to brush over his denim clad crotch teasingly. “Beautiful…” He breathed out quietly, as he continued his adoration of the others olive skin.

Gilbert had no problem in moaning when that smooth finger ran over his aching need. He bucked his hips up into Feliciano’s hand as he held onto the other’s head, fingers curling in his milky brown locks of hair. For someone who hadn’t even tried these things to himself, this guy was good. The albino found himself closing his eyes and having to take deep breaths. “Ah Feli, you’re so cute..” He moaned softly before pulling his newly found territory into a deep kiss.

The vibrations of Antonio’s groan through the kiss made goosebumps move across his skin. His freshly flushed face was covered by his arm after the compliment. “Sh-shut up.. you only knew me for one ni– ahh!” He arched into the sensation on his nipple, and then his aching crotch. His hands held onto his new lover’s shoulders and dug his nails in gently. He had only one mate in the past, and it was one he topped. At his feeling was definitely alien to him

“Am I?” He smiled, tightening his hand just a little and giving a teasing little tug. “Gilly what else can I do with this to make you feel good?” He asked curiously, his hands never stopping. However, a soft moan escaped his lips as he was kissed, and when they finally broke apart, his face was flushed red with need, eyes hazy. Suddenly though the golden orbs lit up as he had an idea. “Can I try kissing you here?” He asked, giving another teasing little tug to the others sensitive skin.

“More than enough.” He amended, his lips never stopping their ministrations, save to switch to the other sensitive bud, suckling him teasingly. “Feel good?” He purred, unbuttoning the others pants easily with one hand, moving to rub and stroke him over his boxers this time. With a smirk, he moved to sit back against the headboard, tugging Lovino so the Italian was straddling his lap, fingers slyly sliding into the back of his jeans to tease his entrance through the thin fabric of his boxers.

The German had to calm his breathing so he could speak, and a small tint of pink brushed his cheeks at the semi-vulgar language. He could tell after the kiss that Feli was aroused again. “You can, but let me do something real quick..” And with that, Gilbert gently pushed his Italian onto the couch so he’d lay on his back. He then pulled down Feliciano’s pants and underwear down to release his erection, as well as pull his own bottoms down. He then put his knees above the other’s head and brought his own head to Feli’s cock. “Now you can,” He whispered huskily as he tongued the head.

Lovino frantically nodded his head at the question. He was a little disappointed when the Spaniard moved away to expose the cool air to his nipples and hardened them. The disappointment dissolved as soon as he got some good friction finally. He moaned out the singer’s name before stumbling as he was pulled to straddle the slightly large man. He rested his hands on Antonio’s shoulders, and bucked his hips needingly when he felt a prod through the fabric of his underwear at his entrance. “A-antonio, more..” He said lustfully, with heavy desire in his eyes as the two locked hazel to a beautiful green.

Feliciano cried out in surprise when he was pushed to the couch, groaning as his length was finally freed. His cheeks burned crimson, and hot, vulgar moans fell from wanton lips as he felt the hot tongue pressing to his own manhood. Golden eyes flickered to the others length above his head, it wasn’t long before he got the idea of what he was supposed to do. Feliciano licked his lips, wetting them slightly, before parting them and curiously taking the head into his mouth, suckling Gilbert’s length as though it were one of the ice pops Feliciano so loved. “Nghh.. yummy…” He groaned in surprise, taking in more, until he gagged slightly, causing him to swallow around the other, slightly restricting his throat.

“Anything for you, mi amor.” He breathed out, as his fingers pulled away to push the Italians pants down over his hips and smooth, supple ass, revealing all of his lover to his greedy hands. The hands that now drove Lovino wild, one coaxing the firm tanned cheeks apart so one long digit could teasingly encircle the tight ring of muscles it found there, just to dip inside to the first knuckle, the other moving to his hardened length, stroking and teasing, giving playful little tugs, even as he ground up into him almost desperately. Lovino made him go wild in a way no one had in such a long time.

Gilbert almost felt like he could meet his release just by the dirty noises that came from the Italian. He was having trouble believing that the words and noises that came out that mouth were from a virgin. When he felt himself being engulfed, he groaned, sending vibrations through the erection in his own mouth. He took the whole length into demonstrate how to properly deep throat. The impatience made buck his hips down into the mouth taking him as he moaned out his partner’s name. “Dirty talker, huh? Keep going, I like the sound of it.” He said as he expertly ran his tongue around the shaft up and down, and through the slit.

Lovino was almost anxious when the majority of his body was exposed. And it didn’t make it any easier for him when that prodding finger came back and actually entered him. His eyes shot wide and his nails dug into Antonio’s shoulders at the pain of not being lubricated first. He didn’t mind though after a while as the pain melted into pleasure from his need having attention given. He could noticed his lover wanting something, so he messily undid Antonio’s pants, tugged them down, and pulled his length out. His shaky hands started returning the pumping as he had to put his forehead against the Spaniard’s as they exchanged erratic moans and sounds.

“H-hah~!” Feliciano cried out, as he eagerly mimicked the other, taking in the rest of him trying not to gag. “Nghh…. Gilly… so tasty!!!” He cried out, tongue pressing into the slit in the head. “I want more, oh please!!!” The Italian teen pleaded almost desperately. By now, he was starting to get the idea of what they were doing, and what he could to make his lover feel good. He pulled away for only a moment, his fingers rubbing the others length, precum smearing on his delicate fingers. All at once, he had his mouth back around him, the first of those deviant fingers sneaking up to gently press inside.

Antonio almost flinched at the pain on his lovers face, keeping him close, burying his face in his hair. “I know…” He whispered. “I know it hurts a bit… but you don’t seem the type to do this ofte-” He was cut off as the hands freed his cock and began stroking so absolutely wonderfully. “Ngh… Vino…” He groaned out, kissing him desperately. He didn’t add anymore of his fingers into his entrance, not past that first knuckle of the first digit. He was scared of hurting him now. Suddenly he paused, reaching down and capturing Lovino’s hand so he could talk clearly, his face burning red with need. “Olive oil. Mi amor do you have olive oil?”

Gilbert could feel pressure starting to build up in his groin the more that he heard the lewd sounds coming from Feli. He jerked his hips a big at the feeling of finally having that mouth engulf him whole, and he released a lewd moan. “Dammit, Feli. You’re incredible..” He panted. He was about to continue his ministrations before he felt fingers prying somewhere territorial. “W-woah wait wait, not there.” He quickly stuck a finger into his mouth and wettened it before placing it at the Italian’s entrance almost as payback. “That’s my job, kid.”

Lovino loved the way that he was able to get the other to moan his name, so he was somewhat disappointed when he had to stop. The finger that stayed inside him make him squirm a bit and bite his lip. “N-no we don’t need olive oil.” He whispered as he leaned over Antonio to reach his drawer for the bottle of Vaseline he kept in his nightstand. The intruder moving with him enticed a moan from the Italian. “Use this, but don’t worry about being gentle. I’ve done it to myself so it’s fine.”

Feliciano’s eyes shot wide open as he felt the others finger slip into his body, ooh damn it all, that felt good. Still, it could be fun to make his beautiful Gilly squirm a little more. So he simply stuck his tongue out, winking. “Don’t see why… mnhhh… we both can’t feel good like that.” He groaned, before once more taking his length into his mouth, finally managing to deepthroat him, just to start humming from around him. The digit didn’t move, instead curling inside the elder teasingly, accidentally brushing his prostate.

Antonio raised a brow at his lovers words, chuckling. “Have you? Show me sometime, si?” He breathed out, nibbling at his throat as he removed the digit, just to coat his fingers in vaseline, sliding the one in more fully, curling and twisting it inside the other skillfully. “Mnhh… relax for me baby… I don’t want to hurt you, mi corazon.” He groaned, waiting for the Italian to adjust before beginning to thrust the long delicate finger in and out of him. He set a sporadic pace, giving a slow thrust one moment, and a fast the next to make his lover scream.

“Heh you’re a naughty one,” He chuckled as his finger start moving in circles and gently thrusting into the Italian. He was being driven wild with the attention he got. And as soon as he felt something against his prostate, he arched and moaned out loud, having that feeling be foreign to him. “Ahh sheiße! Do that again!” He groaned around the length before trying to mimic his Italian’s move, curling his finger to brush that prostate.

“Pervert.. like you’d be allowed to watch me masturbate..” he said weakly, though that word probably wasn’t going to be kept. Suddenly he felt the intrusion of a slick finger enter him, and he gasped, clinging tightly against his lover. His back arched so their bodies could press together while he moved his hips to adjust. After giving the nod of approval, that finger moved, and he cried out at the movements. It hurt a bit, but he listened to the smooth words of the Spaniard and relaxed. “A-Antonio! Ahh damn.. add another..”

“Si~!” Feliciano groaned, sucking him harder as he curled his finger into his sweet spot again, slowly adding a second, just to cry out loudly as his own was touched. “F-Fuck!” He gasped, and somehow the word from the innocent teens lips sounded foreign and sexy. It was clear he didn’t swear often. “Nghh… that feels so good!!!” He mewled out desperately. It was unlike anything he had ever known, and the danger of doing this knowing his brother was home just made it even better.

“I hope you know I want you for more than tonight..” He breathed into his skin, carefully adding a second, although they moved slower this time, brushing over that wonderful spot deep inside him gently. “Still… nghhh… ok, Vino?” The Spaniard groaned as he began to carefully scissor him, trying to gingerly stretch and prepare him for what was yet to come. “Nghh… you’re so hot and tight…” He groaned out, noticing the strange curl on his head and curiously taking it into his mouth. He could only imagine how good it would feel to have the others body constricting around him, that heat hugging his most sensitive area.

The innocent man making such a dirty word sound so sexy made Gilbert’s eyes widen. Or maybe they widened when a second finger intruded and stretched him. “Aaahhh Feli,” He moaned, “With the way.. nn.. you keep talking and moving like that, you’re gonna make me wanna fuck you..” He said rather bluntly as he slipped in another finger as well, testing them around and thrusting them in as far as he could just to hear those sounds again. His mouth went back to sucking on the hard length before him that glistened with precum.

The Italian felt white stars explode in his eyes. He almost screamed at the feeling, and pulled on the dark hair that his fingers found winding themselves in. “I-if you want me for more than one night, you better make me yours.” He moved his hips along with the movements of the fingers that thrusted into him, his face and lips burned flush with arousal. He was about to the reply to the vulgar statement until he felt a warm cavern take his sensitive curl in, and he cried out again. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes, but only because this felt so good! His hands started wandering the other’s torso until his nails raked down the skin gently. "Fuck Toni.. just take me already.“

"Fuck me?” He repeated curiously, another hot and desperate cry tearing from his lips, sending a wave of delicious vibrations through the albino’s length. He pulled away for only a moment, kissing the tip. “That’s… nghh… where this…” His free hand ran over the others hardness eagerly, an almost desperation in his tone. “…goes in here?” He asked, giving a fast thrust of his fingers into the others prostate to show what he meant. “Si… Si, I want… I want Gilly to "Fuck me”.“ He groaned out, his length twitching as he fell back on the couch, legs spreading wider to grant the other man access. "Please… show me!” He nibbled his lip momentarily. “Will it hurt much?”

Antonio definitely didn’t need to be told twice, flipping them over so he was once more pinning his lover to the bed. Hnn. That curl seemed to have one hell of a wonderful effect on the breathtaking olive skinned man beneath him, who was writhing so needily that Antonio could scarce hold back the urge to slam into him and claim him completely, to pound him mercilessly into the bed like a wild animal. Still, he kept his libido in check, moving between his legs and hooking one of Lovino’s long sexy ones over his shoulder. He coated in length in a generous amount of of the slick Vaseline, looking down at Lovino with loving eyes. “Ready?” He breathed out, before slowly pressing into him. Antonio wasn’t small by any means, and the spaniard was slow as he took him, inch by tantalizing inch. He leaned down, murmuring huskily in his ear, “Do you feel me, mi amor? Claiming you, pressing into you? Taking you as mine and mine alone? Oh but it only gets better.” He cooed. “I’m going to take you so completely, fill you so deeply that it will ruin you for any other man, that when another touches you, all you will think, breath, scream is my name into the night.” He promised in a deep, dangerously seductive voice.

Gilbert but his lip and tried concealing a moan when he felt those thin fingers hit his sweet spot, and the other hand rubbed him professionally. “Y…yeah exactly, liebe..” After that, he withdrew his fingers from the smaller man’s body and settled in between his legs where his length could meet his Italian’s now stretched entrance. A smirk spread across his thin lips as he lined himself up. “It’ll hurt a little, or you might bleed, but you’ll get used to it and it’ll feel amazing.” He started to push the head of his erection through the tight ring of muscle, leaning in to kiss Feli quickly. “Ngh.. you feel incredible.”

Lovino let out a noise of surprise as they flipped over in the bed. His face grew a new shade of red at the way that sexy tanned body leaned over him protectively. He chewed on his lips anxiously as he allowed his leg to be moved. He felt embarrassed being so exposed to his new lover, but none of that mattered as soon as he felt something larger than fingers make it’s way inside him. The thick Spanish accent and those words rolling off Antonio’s sweet tongue was already driving him mad. He tossed his head back and moaned at the feeling of being filled. “Fine..” he managed to say. “Mark me as your territory, and posses me dammit,” he rolled his hips as he spoke.

“I trust you, Gilly.” Feliciano breathed, surprised to find that, despite having only known this beautiful, unusual man for an evening, he trusted him completely with his body, knew he wouldn’t hurt him more than when necessary. He cried out quietly, face contorting in slight pain as he felt the head pressing into him, but he forced himself to calm and relax, his fingers clutching onto Gilbert tightly, desperately. It hurt, yes- but Feliciano soon began to find that that pain was starting to melt away into something much more pleasurable. Heat pooled in his stomach, as shots of electricity through him, the heat growing as he pressed his lips to the others, kissing him back greedily.

Antonio growled softly, possessively in his throat at the delicious noises coming from his lovers throat. Did Lovino truly not understand the effect he had on the spaniard? All at once, he pulled his hips back so only the head remained, before snapping them forward without warning, successfully burying himself to the hilt in his lover. Still he didn’t stop, thrusting fast and hard, animalistic instincts taking him over. He couldn’t stop, the heat was too good, Lovino’s noises were too good, and his hand began to tug and massage the others length as he moved, a smirking tugging at his lips as he angled his hips and slammed forward. Right into the others prostate. Oooh, that should elicit a nice reaction. His arms slid under Lovino’s back and partially lifted him, the Spaniard cradling him to his chest as he claimed him, stole him away from anyone who had ever so much as had an indecent thought about the italian. His Italian.

The German felt almost guilty that he was taking the virginity of someone he just met, although the Italian put all trust in him. Guess that meant the two could become more than a one-night fling. He didn’t even mind, if that meant he could say that Feliciano was his. “Relax a bit, babe, you’re really tight..” Gilbert had to grasp the hips of the smaller man so he could insert himself further. He wasn’t the largest, but he was big enough to press against a certain pleasure spot once he was in to the hilt. The albino waited a moment to allow his Italian to adjust before he pulled out halfway and slowly pushed back in, releasing a lustful sound. “Tell me when to move.” He muttered huskily.

By then, Lovino was a writhing and moaning mess of pain and pleasure as he gave his body fully to the Spaniard. Antonio had his full trust, and the Italian planned on keeping it that way. The first hit of his prostate made those settled tears fall out as his eyes widened and his mouth gaped. “Antonio!! Antonio!” he chanted desperately while attempting to wrap his arms around the other’s neck. His face contorted in pain at how fast they moved, but his hips couldn’t help but buck back into the thrusts. Lovino agreed at that moment that being claimed was okay with him. His body, soul, and heart was now Antonio’s.

Feliciano did his best to do as he was instructed, taking a deep breath so his body could relax. Slowly but surely, his muscles began to loosen around the other, granting him easier access. The pain was intense for the first few moments, more than Feliciano had expected, but soon, it once more melded to pleasure, and he wound his arms around the others back, nails digging into his skin. “Please Gilly, baby please!” He cried out hotly. “I’m ready, I need more, oh dio, per favore, scopami!” He pleaded, although he may never know where the dirty words that tumbled from his lips came from.

“Vino…” He whispered, pressing sweet kisses to his face, over his eyes, down his cheeks and finally to his lips as he cradled him to him, never stopping or slowing his movements. He never wanted it to end, and he knew in that moment that this was the one. The one the singer had craved, ached for. The one who would warm not only his bed but his heart. A strong protectiveness settled over him, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else touching his Lovino, not even a little bit. “Close…” He moaned after a while, winding their fingers together and kissing his lover’s knuckles gently. “Together?”

After that, Gilbert didn’t even hesitate to start moving. That dirty mouth of the innocent boy was starting to bring out the wild side of the German, but he forced himself to be steady and soft for his lover. He leaned over again and ran his tongue along the shell of Feliciano’s ear as his hips moved back at a reasonable pace before snapping back in. “Liebe, you’re really tight..” he hissed out in pleasure as he thrust at a decent rate,arching at the claws that dug into his back.

The Italian continued crying out his lover’s name until he was silenced with a kiss. His hips thrust upwards to get some friction as he felt that pleasureful knot in his groin start to break, meaning his orgasm was on it’s way. “Y-yes together.. oh dio, oh god, more..” He moaned lewdly. Something about Antonio’s aura changed, and he felt almost.. safe in his touch. Lovino was not one to fall very easily, but something about this man drove him to break that self-made rule. He only hoped that as a singer, this man could keep his word and be loyal.

“Gilbert!!!” Feliciano cried out in shock and pleasure, as the first thrust sent a surge of electricity through him, until he felt as though he were burning alive. However, it wasn’t a pain that he felt. No, the burning was the most wonderful feeling the italian teen had ever felt. His heart hammered in his throat, beautiful cries escaping him with each thrust, soft fingers desperately seeking purchase as one hand clung to his back, the other tangling in those sot silver locks. “More, oh Dio, make me yours!” He pleaded, and he meant it. He wanted to belong to the man with the pretty eyes.

Antonio could feel himself nearing the edge, he knew his precious lover was to- and so he pulled his hips back and gave a mighty thrust inside the other, burying himself to the hilt in him, before rolling his hips against him so the head of his length would grind into Lovino’s sweet spot. He couldn’t hold on any longer, crying out as he came, clutching that darling man to his chest, peppering his face with kisses, whispering the sweetest of words. “Mi corazon… mi amor.. you’re mine now… all mine…” He breathed out.

The albino grinned and rolled his hips in a circular motion as he continued to speed up with every thrust. “Feli.. Mein gott..” He panted due to the strength he put into his thrusts, moving more erratically as he could feel himself going over the edge inside that virgin ring of muscle. “I made you mine as soon as I kissed you,” He chuckled. He felt a possessive urge reign over him, so he traveled small nips down the Italian’s neck before biting rather hard into his collar bone. He hoped that would leave a decent mark for a while, to remind Feliciano of who took him first, and who owned him now. “Come for me, Feli..” He whispered breathlessly, moving his hips until he could find the teen’s prostate.

Lovino could feel his lover’s movement grow wild and rough, and his nails dug crescents into the Spaniard’s back as he did so. The Italian threw his head back when that special spot was hit repeatedly, grinded against, and abused. He cried out, “Antonio!” one last time before falling over the edge and climaxing, getting his semen over his own chest and some on the singer. He didn’t care about that right now. All that mattered was that now he was somebody’s. Lovino leaned up into the kisses until their lips met and melded. “Solo tuo..” He said as he attempted to catch his breath.

Feliciano tried to hold on, truly he did. But it was hard, this was his first time having sex, and it felt so damn good! The albino’s words spurred him on further, because yes, he was Gillys, and then he heard that delicious command whispered so breathlessly, just as the other slammed into that wonderful spot again. “GILBERT!” He screamed loudly as he came on their chests, clinging on for everything he was worth, pressing sweet kisses to the others face. “Ti amo… ti amo Gilly…” He whispered. “All yours…. all yours….”

Antonio still didn’t move away, instead keeping his darling lover cradled to his chest as they fell to the bed, before chuckling, and finally kicking off his jeans and boxers so they could lay skin to skin. “I wasn’t too rough was I?” He whispered into his hair, praying the rough fabric hadn’t hurt his darling. He had just been too turned on to wait. Now, he could take all the time he wanted to be tender with him, to cradle him close, their legs tangling together. “Vino… that was so incredibly wonderful..” He breathed, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. He leaned over the bed long enough to rummage through his pants pocket, pulling out a golden chain, Antonio’s cross. He’d taken to removing it for shows, but it was his most cherished possession. “This belonged to my mother.” He explained softly. “Will you wear it, so everyone will know you are mine?”

Gilbert watched as the man below him cried out and came while he continued snapping his hips and pounding into him. Suddenly the muscles tightened around him and he gasped, taking in one more thrust before he toppled over by releasing. “Feli..” He groaned, pulling out and gently laying on top of the small Italian. “Ich liebe dich auch..” He breathed, pressing kind kisses to his newly-made lover’s jaw. “Stay mine. Now that you’re with this awesome guy, no one is allowed to touch you, or gawk at you anymore,” he wrapped his arms around Feli possessively.

Lovino was still trying to catch his breath and settle down the blush that still covered his face. The lusty glaze in his eyes were blinked away as he stared at the Spaniard taking off the rest of his bottoms. And thank god for that, because the buttons on his pants stabbed him while they were making love. Lovino curled in close to the warm sweaty body that held him, regardless of it ruining his cool facade. He didn’t care right now. Then he watched as Antonio pulled out a shiny piece of jewelry. If the statement wasn’t enough to warm his heart, the word 'mine’ definitely did. “Y..yeah… but why would you trust me so easily with it?” He said as he leaned up so the necklace could be placed on him.

Feliciano cuddled into the others arms, making happy, unintelligible noises as he rode out his orgasm, looking up at him with hazy golden eyes, a sweet and satiated smile on his lips. “All Gillys.” He murmured, pressing a sweet kiss over his lovers heart. “I’m all yours… and you’re all mine?” He asked, nibbling his lip as he looked up into those beautiful rubies he had come to love so much already. “E-even though there’s always going to be girls falling at your feet, please…. be mine only?” He pleaded. His arm reached up to grab the blanket from the back of the couch, draping it over them, before looking around curiously. “Where did Fratello and nice mister Antonio go?” He asked, blinking. Somehow, in his lusty haze, he hadn’t even realized they weren’t there anymore.

Antonio chuckled, gently draping the chain around his neck, just to press a kiss to the cross and let it settle over Lovino’s chest. “For one…” He murmured as he tucked them in, fingers idly brushing over the others back. “…something tells me you understand how much it means, and how much it means for me to ask you to wear it.” His voice was soft, tender, and there was no mistaking the adoration the musical tones held. “For two… it will keep you safe and close to me when I can’t be with you, si? Mami used to always tell me a prayer and a kiss will make distance vanish and your heart warm. For three… now not only will everyone know you are mine..” His eyes twinkled with joy at that word. “..but you yourself will know that no matter how many fans flirt, no matter how many people throw themselves at me, I belong to you. You are the only one who gets me in your bed, the only one I will hold.”

The German had to be honest, his plans earlier were more like a one night stand, considering he wasn’t going to take Feliciano’s virginity. Somewhere in the moment, he had a change of heart. Sure, the guy was cute, but he started realizing that having someone who didn’t like him necessarily for being famous was so much better than having a fan in his arms. Plus, he was a great love maker. Especially after sharing love confessions, he couldn’t really go back. And didn’t want to. Especially when he felt a kiss on his chest. “All yours, mein liebe. None of the fans could compare to what I have now. Plus? I’m gay. I don’t like girls.” He laughed before taking a plain silver ring off his pinky, which matched with another one on his ring fiver. “Ja, so I bought these for fashion, but Francis told me they were promise rings since it said 'promise’ in French on the inside.” He grabbed The Italian’s hand and put it on his index finger before kissing it. “That’s really fuckin’ cheesy, but I hope you don’t mind.” His face dropped when asked where the two were, then laughed. “I’m sure they need some alone time right now.”

Lovino’s face turned pink again, not in arousal like before, but because those smooth words told so sincerely flustered his heart. He placed a hand on the cross and snuggled into the body even closer so he could feel the heat radiating off his tan, smooth skin. He nodded that he understood what the necklace meant, and personally vowed to treasure it like the most precious thing in the world - next to Antonio. He was almost grossed out with himself for being so mushy. His eyes traveled up to meet with the Spaniard’s, and he softly pouted. “You better be mine. I don’t want to see in magazines that you’re having a secret thing going on with a celebrity or some stupid shit.”

Feliciano’s cheeks burned red, his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas at the ring being slid onto his finger. “Oh Gilly…” He whispered, throwing himself into the other and kissing him with everything the exhausted boy had left in him. “I love it.. I’m so happy…” He breathed. “You’re the first person to treat me like an adult… like I’m more than just a cute little kid…” His voice was soft, and more than a little awestruck. “I don’t know what someone so beautiful sees in someone as ordinary as me, but I’ll do my very best to make you proud, to be the best boyfriend I can be.”

Antonio couldn’t help but chuckle at his lovers words, arms winding around him and holding him with such loving care, as he began to gently massage the Italian’s lower back, wanting to make sure he wasn’t in any kind of pain. “I’ll do one better.” He swore, his chest pounding and swelling with pride at seeing the cross so gingerly laid on Lovino’s chest. “I have a press conference tomorrow…. if mi amor will come… I’ll tell everyone right there and then that you are mine, that you are the one I have chosen.” Antonio murmured, emerald eyes shining with love for the other.

Gilbert kissed him back then made a face because the youngers face was now red. Feliciano was so adorable. He just couldn’t stand the cute face and the energy of a child coming from him. Even if he wasn’t a child, he was still cute like one. He didn’t want to treat someone he knew he was going to be sexual with like a kid. “Ja now, Feli. You don’t need to try so hard. I’ll show you the ropes of being a boyfriend. Plus I’m sure you’re fine. As long as you’re not going around flirting with others, all is good.” He grinned, kissing his lover passionately, much unlike his other ones from earlier.

Lovino let a soft noise as the massage relieved the pain that was starting to hit his lower back and hips. His eyes grew wide when he heard the invitation given to him. “Antonio..” He bit his lip to think, because this meant there were going to be pictures taken of him. His name, his face, and his relationship status with a celebrity was going to be exposed for the world to see. Well, if that meant the world knew Antonio was taken, he didn’t care. Lovino kissed his lover’s lips quickly. “Si I’ll go. But don’t expect me to talk. I’m not good under pressure.”

Feliciano kissed back sleepily, but passionately, a lazy arm winding around the others neck. “Love you…” He murmured, giving a sweet little yawn as he drifted to sleep in the silver haired mans arms. His face was peaceful and sweet, snuggled into the firm muscles of Gilbert’s chest. He was so happy. He couldn’t wait to go to school tomorrow and show his friends Kiku and Ludwig his beautiful ring. He was so proud of it. Already pain was starting to form in his lower back, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to care.

Antonio’s face lit up as his boyfriend accepted his invitation, nodding at his condition. “You won’t have to say a word, I’ll answer any questions they have, I promise! All you have to do is sit in the front row for me!” He chirped excitedly. “It’s at ten tomorrow morning, you won’t be late for work or anything if you come will you?” He asked, nuzzling him softly, and kissing his forehead.

“Love you too, Feli.” He yawned in return seeing as though yawning was rather contagious to him. He didn’t sleep just yet, so the felt the ground for a remote and turned on the television. Of course it was an Italian soap opera. Which brother watched that lame shit? Regardless, he watched it, trying to pick up on some of the Italian words exchanged during the lovey-dovey moments until he fell asleep with his face nuzzled in Feliciano’s soft neck. Now was the Italian’s chance to learn that Gil snored.

Lovino raised an eyebrow at the excitement coming from his lover. “You’re so energetic..” He huffed. Looking up to think about his schedule, he shrugged. “I don’t need to go in until twelve. You can come along to grab lunch there if you want to. It’s the cafe we were at earlier.” He then muttered and looked away, blushing at a thought. “My manager is going to kill me if she sees what you were pulling on me earlier. Either that, or get really excited,”

Antonio chuckled, kissing his head once more. “Sounds perfect, a lunch date with my Vino, yay~!” The Spaniard chirped happily, holding him closer. At his boyfriend’s words, his grin grew. “Come on now, I didn’t do anything too bad. Bad would have been taking you right there on that table like I wanted to.” He teased, holding him close and yawning. “I can’t wait to meet her. Go to sleep now amor, we have an early morning si?” It didn’t take the Spaniard long to drift to sleep, holding his boyfriend close.

“Fucking pervert!” He grumbled, nuzzling his head into the Spaniard’s chest. He nodded slowly at the statement, and eventually fell asleep in the arms of his now self-proclaimed protector.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano was the first one awake in the morning. With a groan, he carefully untangled himself from Gilbert’s arms and stood, leaning down to kiss his boyfriends head lightly, wincing at the pain in his back, before heading to the shower. When he was done, he changed into his school uniform and fixed his hair, the ring glittering on his finger. When he was ready, he moved back to Gil’s side, kissing him softly. “Gilly…” He murmured. “Amore I have to go to school now.” He said softly.

When Antonio awoke, it was to momentary confusion. This was not his bed, and it certainly wasn’t his house. However, as soon as he caught a glance of the gorgeous, sleeping brunette beside him, it all came back to him, bringing a smile to his lips. He sat up, fingers brushing through his own chocolate locks as he watched his new lover sleep. He was absolutely perfect, Antonio decided. The Spaniard leaned down, gently nosing his lovers cheeks. “Vino…” He breathed out softly. “It’s time to get up and get dressed.” He stood, tugging on his boxers and jeans, groaning. “Amor, do you have a shirt I can borrow, the press will have a field day if I show up in the same clothes I was in last night.”

Gilbert felt the warmth under him dissolve, and frowned, but fell back to sleep as the Italian went to go get ready. He dreamt that night of going to the press conference and yelling into the microphone about his new awesome boyfriend, but then the photographers turned into weird monsters that screeched like dying pigs. Thank god Feliciano woke him up though. He woke up to the kiss, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn. “You still go to school, huh?” He said sleepily, but managed to laugh. “Have fun, liebe. And look out for any press that might end up looking for you. I have some special news for them.” The German winked and kissed the Italian on the forehead.

That night, Lovino had some trouble sleeping thanks to the foreign pain in his backside. It was a semi-cruel reminder of what they did. He was awoken to a soft nose against his cheek. He grunted before sitting up and rubbing the sleep off his face.

“Look in my closet, you’ll find something.” He huffed. Antonio was bigger than him, so a tight shirt on his boyfriend was going to be difficult for him to keep his eyes off. Lovino slid out of bed and threw on boxers and a pair of rolled up jeans with a plain black v-neck, stretching, then wincing at the pain from last night. “Shit.”

“Si, I’m in grade twelve.” He giggled, kissing his lover playfully. “Press?” He tilted his head curiously, but his smile never faltered. “Alright, I’ll keep my eye out. They won’t hurt me right?” He gave another wince as he moved, rubbing his rear end carefully. “My butt still hurts Gilly!” He laughed. “But that’s alright, as long as I can see Mio amore and maybe have a hot bath together after school?” Feliciano looked up at him with wide golden eyes, batting his lashes.

Antonio moved to the closet, pulling out a shirt, pausing as he heard his lovers swear, saw him wince. “Oh Vino…” He breathed, moving back to the bed and sitting the shirt down. “Lay on your tummy.” When the other had done as he asked, he began gently massaging out any knots. Finally he moved away, tugging on Lovinos T-shirt. It hugged his muscled chest and abdomen perfectly, showing off just what a great body he actually had. “Come on baby.” He groaned. “Even superstars gotta be on time, or Matt will kill me.”

Gilbert rolled over and wrapped his arms around the Italian, grunting as if he were stretching. He felt a little guilty for making Feli hurt back there, but he WAS a virgin and that was bound to happen. His apology consisted of kissing all over his loves face before rubbing a thumb over his lips. “Of course we can, liebe. I have a conference with the other guys but I should be back by the time you’re outta school. Then we’ll take a long hot bath. That sounds awesome.” He grinned.

Lovino was going to ask why he had to lay on his stomach, but didn’t bother. As soon as he felt those hands releasing painful knots, he moaned. Man, if they weren’t getting ready for something he would have asked for another round. He then got up from the bed just to see as his shirt was pulled over those abs. The Italian could almost drool at the sight of the perfect body that was his. “Ugh, I’m not looking forward to this,” he grunted, pulling out the golden chain to make sure it was visible to everyone.

They walked into the den, Lovino quickly seeing Gilbert and his brother acting like a cute couple and almost gagged. “Feliciano go to school you idiot. Don’t be late!”

Feliciano moved out of the albino’s arms only upon his brother entering the room, giving Gilbert one last kiss before standing. He grinned at Lovino, wincing as he moved, grabbing his backpack and heading up the stairs. “Have a good day~!” He called over his shoulder, his cheeks still burning.

Antonio looked at Gil with horror, trying to motion to get dressed before Lovino noticed. He grinned down at the elder, lifting the cross just to press a kiss to it, before doing the same to the wearer of it. His arm sneakily slid around Lovino’s waist, pulling him flush against him as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. When he finally pulled away, he was panting hard. “Mnhh…” He murmured, resting their foreheads together. “You were staring, amor.” He winked. “Come on Gil, hurry up! I don’t want Matt to kill us for being late again!” He groaned. His manager, for all his cuteness, was terrifying.

Gilbert was a little surprised to have the other pull away so quickly, and grew a pout as he was kissed. “Spaß haben, Feli~” He called out, waving at his lover. His attention then turned to the two that had previously entered, and his eyes widened when he realized he wasn’t dressed. Luckily Antonio was cool enough to distract the Italian as he stumbled to throw on the clothes he wore last night.

Lovino’s attention was pulled away when he watched his lover pulling off more sexy motions, like how he kissed the necklace, then how he kissed him. The Italian’s face burned when he felt an arm around him and the lips on his get a bit rougher. He made a muffled sound to state his discomfort in kissing like that in front of someone. Although the struggling, he felt rather disappointed to have Antonio pull away. He grumbled and folded his arms. “Well sor-ry my shirt looks sexy on you.” He mumbled incoherently.

By then, Gilbert was dressed, simply adjusting his clothes when Lovino looked over at him. “Aye calm down, Toni. I’m calling Francis to come give us a ride. Is your little boy toy coming along?”

Antonio flushed red, kissing his nose gently. “Sorry darling… I didn’t mean to lose control like that.” He murmured softly to his boyfriend, blushing even deeper at the words. “So… you think I’m sexy huh?” He teased. At his bandmate’s words though, he turned to look at the albino, huffing. “Yes my boyfriend will be coming with us.” The cross glistened on the italians neck, and Antonio knew Gilbert would understand what giving that to him had meant. “I need to make sure the press knows to stop trying to pair me off with this girl or that girl.” He turned back to Lovino, a pout on his lips. “I don’t even like girls!” He pouted. He pressed a soft kiss to his palm as he heard their friend honking from the driveway, never letting go of his boyfriends hand as they got into the car.

Lovino returned the red flush at the statement of being sexy. He looked away and huffed. He was literally thankful that Antonio’s attention turned from him to the albino man checking out the golden necklace on him. Gilbert whistled. “Wow man, you two got busy pretty quick. All in one night!” He shot a wink at his fellow band mate before leaving the house to go meet up with his other band mate to brag about what happened last night.

Lovino was scowling the whole time. “You don’t need to fend for yourself, idiot..” And then they left, the Italian’s face reddening as they held hands all the way until the got into the car.

Francis was behind the wheel, trying to get Gilbert to shut up so he could talk to the singer and his new lover. “You two are so lucky, grabbing Italians and claiming them so quickly. Je suis jaloux~” The blond looked in the rearview mirror as he backed out, then caught a glance at the pouting Italian. “I am Francis by the way, probably more straight than these two. Although I wouldn’t mind a man.”

Antonio snickered under his breath. “I’m sure your boyfriend would be quite glad to hear you don’t mind him.” He teased. “Fran, this is my boyfriend, Lovino.” He introduced, snuggling up to the Italian in the back seat. “So… ” He grinned devilishly. “How pissed is Matthew at us for running late?” Finally they arrived, Antonio kissing Lovino’s head one last time as they parked in the back, away from the paparazzi. “Sit in the front row for me.” He reminded softly. “You have nothing to fear, I’ll handle everything.” He swore, before getting out and walking inside with his bandmates. Matthew stood in their meeting room, crankily tapping his foot. “You are all ten minutes late!” He scowled, pinching their ears. “What have I told you about being late! Now go on, get out there!” Antonio snickered, saluting the Canadian playfully, before the three headed out onto the small platform where microphones were already sat up. His face lit up when he noticed the Italian front and center.

“Of course! I tolerate him having male genitals thus why I love him. And nice to meet you, Lovino. You picked a good man.” Francis and Gilbert laughed simultaneously, considering the phone call they had received while waiting for the two lovers. “I’m pretty sure he is going to slaughter us. We’re just a bunch of dumkopfs, what more can he expect?” The albino laughed.

When they got there, and Lovino was reminded, he unconsciously nodded as he stared in awe at the amount of fans screaming the name of his boyfriend. Ahh this was going to be a difficult relationship. The Italian got out the car and made his way through a side entrance, making sure he could find a front seat just for Antonio. His heart fluttered when he saw the three - especially Antonio - smiling at him. He gave a little wave.

Antonio gave an excited little wave before he could stop himself, drawing a small cross on his chest so only Lovino would notice, making sure the glittering item could be seen. Matthew rolled his eyes and chucked from offstage, Gilbert having already filled him in. Of course, all the girls outside thought he was waving to them through the window, fans weren’t allowed inside, press only, and squealed even louder. One reporter stood, preparing to ask the first question. “First off, how does it feel to be on tour right now, and to have placed second on the charts?” He asked. Antonio let Gilbert and Francis answer that one, he had only one thing on his mind.

Lovino grinned and flashed the cross necklace, placing a kiss on it just as the Spaniard did before. He didn’t care about the squealing girls outside, since he knew as long as that necklace was in his possession, he was Antonio’s one and only..

Francis smiled at the question, fiddling with the cord of the microphone. “It’s been a blast so far. The fans? My pride. We really couldn’t have made it without the support of our life-changing fans,” he said, blowing a kiss to the girls outside. Gilbert had to finish the question. “And the fact we’ve made it so high on the charts and I can hear our song on the radio is badass!”

The press flashed cameras at them, and held video cameras at them. The next reporter stood and asked, “So while on tour, were any affairs started or rumored? And what was the most impactful moment so far?”

A shit eating grin broke out across Antonio’s face at the second question, ahhh, and there it

was! “Well…” He began. “As many of you know, Francis here has been in a relationship for quite sometime, so that just left Gil and I as lonely old bachelors.” He chuckled. “Something I for one am not anymore. Vino!” He chirped, excitedly waving at his boyfriend. “Can you wave to everyone?” He turned back to the reporters. “This is my new boyfriend, Vino! Before you ask, he’s shy, so no picking on him.” He said in a firm yet playful voice. “He’s really sweet, and means the world to me. Really, I’m a very lucky guy.” Another reporter soon piped in. “Does that mean you’re gay, Antonio?” This question had the singer tearing up he was laughing so hard. “Was there really ever any speculation that I wasn’t?”

The question gave Lovino the warning that his relationship was going to be announced to the world. He clutched onto the cross. Little did he realize that he was going to be pointed out, and his face turned redder than a tomato. When the cameras and microphones pointed at him frantically, he hesitated to wave as told to do so. He shot the Spaniard a glare for pointing him out. Thankfully, the reporters turned their attention back to group. Lovino felt as is if the fluster in his chest was about to spit his heart out.

Gilbert had to laugh too at the question as he butted in and waved his ringed finger to the cameras. “Same here! Just he’s not here. We’re all taken, ladies.” That was probably a dumb idea, and was going to cause rumors like Gilbert was married or something. But that didn’t matter right now. The focus was primarily on Antonio the lead man and his boyfriend, Lovino the cafe waiter.

Antonio was grateful for Gilbert butting in, mouthing to Lovino, “You did wonderful, amor.” He couldn’t help but snicker at Gilbert though. “You know, they’re going to think you ran off and got married.” He pointed out, rolling his eyes at his friend. “And Vino would kill you if you snuck off and got hitched to his baby brother.” He turned his attention back to the reporters. “Any more questions?” He asked, his cheeks a light red, knowing they were going to ask more about the breathtaking Italian sitting in the front row.

Gilbert snickered at both statements. “If it means they know he’s mine, I don’t care. As for his brother, he’ll be too distracted by you.” the albino winked. Francis nodded in agreement, seeing as though in the car, Lovino had trouble keeping his eyes of Antonio through the rearview mirror.

Lovino, speaking of which, swallowed a lump in his throat and put a thumb up to his lover on stage.

The press was quiet at first, then suddenly someone hopped up to ask “How long were you two together?” Another, “How easy will it be to stay loyal while you’re on tour elsewhere?” More, and more began to ask questions. Lovino felt overwhelmed by the questions thrown around. The one about the tour got to him, and he scowled. Francis was starting to be a little bothered too, considering he was in the exact situation not too long ago.

Antonio however, stayed completely calm, the smile never leaving his lips. The only sign that the questions agitated him was the slight twitch in his hands. “We got together last night after the concert, but already it honestly feels like forever, something I hope I’m lucky enough to share with him. As for how easy it will be to stay loyal….” The smile grew, as he leaned forward in his seat, hand resting on his palm, elbow on his knee. His eyes were locked on Lovino’s, a dreamy smile on his lips. “Do you see him, or are you completely blind!? You’d have to be to ask that question. Mi amor is perfect…” He breathed out softly, lovingly. “Beautiful eyes I could lose myself in, a smile that is my treasure, and for my eyes only. Vino is breathtaking, an absolute angel. I’ll never have trouble staying loyal, because there will never be anyone better, more handsome, who makes my heart feel as though it will burst out of my chest at any moment. Only mi corazon.” He murmured, and it was as though he had completely forgotten all others in the room, his attention solely on his beloved.

The flustered Italian clutched onto the arms of the chair he sat in, sinking a bit into his seat as those sweet words so casually fell out his lover’s mouth. It was almost as if he recited them, and kept them deep in his heart. The compliments, and the fact he was the only one Antonio was looking at, made his heart pound. He muttered ‘idiot..’ under his breath as they kept their eyes locked onto each other. The press went silent again, snapping pictures, and taking immediate notes for the next magazine. Fangirls outside 'awe'ed and cheered.

Francis clapped his hands together and laughed. “Oui now moving on from this story! Any more questions concerning the group as one?”

“When is your next album set to be released?” “Are you doing any local events?” The questions droned on and on but Antonio didn’t notice, continuing to dreamily stare at his lover. Until he noticed the time. “Shoot!” He murmured, looking to his bandmates. “I gotta get Vino to work!” He hopped off the stage, right to his boyfriend, taking his hand. “How about a piggyback to work cutie?” He purred, helping the other onto his back and ignoring the press, before leaving out the side door. Of course they were met with fans at the front, but Antonio simply smiled. “Sorry, girls, I really need to get mi amor to work!” With that, he took off sprinting, the italian cradled carefully on his back. No way was he having his boss hate him so soon.

Lovino and Antonio kept their eyes locked passionately, some of the press taking pictures of the two so it could become a huge hit for their articles. Lovino did not care. All that mattered right now was that Antonio’s eyes were on him only, and no one else. His eyes popped wide when they both noticed the time, and he quickly stood up as he was grabbed by the hand. “Ride on your back? Are you craz–” He looked at the press facing them, and cameras flashing everywhere. It was making him dizzy. He huffed and got on the larger man’s back, burying his reddened face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He didn’t even bother to look at the fans outside because that just meant more flashing cameras. He was literally flabbergasted by the way the Spaniard didn’t even bother to get into the car and take him. Just.. ran off!

Gilbert and Francis were just left on stage, stuttering in shock. Everything happened to quick for them. And then Gilbert puffed his cheeks because now that meant he was stuck with Francis and the press. Dammit.

Antonio chuckled once he was far enough away from the crowds, turning his head to kiss the darling Italian’s forehead. “I thought this way you could hide against me.” He explained. “And it would give us some time alone. How are you feeling my love? I know those can be pretty overwhelming.” He laughed sheepishly. “Matthew is going to kill me for running off!”

Sure enough the manager groaned and rolled his eyes, moving to sit with the other two. “That boy is dead.” He grumbled under his breath. “I’m going to kill Antonio where he stands.”

Lovino tightened his grip on the Spaniard as he ran. He tried to blink away the last of the blurring light from the cameras that flashed in his eyes. “Ugh, if you ever make me deal with that psychotic paparazzi I’ll probably choke you with your own tie..” He said without any intent. “Well, if your manager doesn’t first.” He had to chuckle at that. Soon enough, they reached the cafe after having to give Antonio directions. When he was put down, he stretched and huffed at the soreness on his inner thighs thanks to the bony-ish structure of his boyfriend. “Never carry me like that again..”

Francis couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, and Gilbert was trying to answer the questions thrown at them. If their manager didn’t kill him, they would most definitely. The press was wild now.

“I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to.” He swore, lifting the others hand and kissing it softly, before cradling it close in his own hand, and walking inside. Antonio’s cheeks were flushed a deep dark red as they entered, everyone staring at them in disbelief. Many of them had known Lovino for years, and were now absolutely shocked. The tv in the cafe was still playing the press conference, and Antonio made a mental note to text the others and try to convince them not to kill him. All of a sudden, a woman with long oak brown hair turned around from in front of them, her eyes burning like fire. “Lovino Vincenzo Vargas.” Elizaveta’s voice was almost dangerous, telling him he was definitely in trouble. “You have a lot of explaining to do.” She motioned for the couple to come sit at the booth, trying to resist the urge to squeal at being so close to Antonio, she was definitely a fan. “Now then.” She huffed. “Would you like to tell me why I had to find out about this from tv, instead of actually getting a text from my dear little Lovi?”

It was bad enough his face was flustered by the kiss to his hand as if he were a princess or some girly shit, but when he entered the cafe to see all eyes on him and Antonio, his face turned just as red as his boyfriend’s. His eyes viewed the tv, showing what was happening currently, and repeating playbacks of Antonio’s confession and showing pictures of the couple. His face was already going worldwide?!

Lovino’s shoulder’s jolted when he heard his full name called out by his boss. He could tell he was in for an earful from Elizaveta thanks to 1) being late and 2) not mentioning his relationship with someone he knew she was a fan of. “S-sorry..” The two moved to the table and the Italian folded his arms, trying to avoid any eye contact.

“It all happened spontaneously last night. I… I couldn’t really get to the phone to tell you,” he muttered, red burning from remembering what happened last night at his house. “How much trouble am I in?”

Elizaveta reached out, pinching his ear in a motherly fashion. “Plenty~” She huffed, before pausing as Antonio leaned forward, shooting her that charming smile he was so famous for, the one that knocked women and men alike off their feet. “I’m really very sorry for the trouble, Miss Vino’s boss.” He said softly. “We slept in late this morning, were late for the press conference, and then…” He had the decency to turn a deep dark red. “That whole thing… it was a bit hard to sneak away, not to mention I got pretty lost.” He confessed with a sheepish laugh. “Vino would have called you, he was very excited to tell you, except he was a little…err… preoccupied… last night, and as I say this morning we were just running quite late.” He murmured. “I do hope you’ll forgive me for keeping him past the start of his shift.” Elizaveta turned a deep red, coughing and sputtering, shooting Lovino a look that said she was going to need details after. “A-ah well it’s alright! No harm no fowl!”

“Ow– ow ow jeez!” Lovino whined at the pinching of his ear. He figured if she kept doing that every time he got in trouble, his ear was bound to rip off. He was easily distracted though by that smile on his boyfriend’s face. Oh that smile, how it flustered him as if he were one of the millions of fans. Only difference was, he got to see faces on that Spaniard that no one else would be able to. He dropped his train of thought when he saw Antonio blush, which made him do so as well considering what he was hinting at. He mouthed a 'thank you’ at his boyfriend.

He then noticed the flustered look on his boss’s face and huffed. “Miss Liz, you should probably go check up on your customers.”

Elizaveta shot up quickly. “You’re right! Vino, I expect you in the store room in twenty minutes.” She said firmly, disappearing off into the restaurant, leaving the two lovers as alone as they could be with all eyes on them. Antonio nuzzled his boyfriend lightly, an arm around his waist as they ordered from one of the other waitresses, waiting for their food. He did however, quickly pull out his phone, texting Gilbert.

“Hey, sorry about that! You guys are doing great! Try not to kill me too much? Remember, I saved your butt from Vino this morning. :( -Tonio”

He let out a soft hum, yawning and resting his head on Lovino’s shoulder. “Everyone’s staring…” He murmured. “I think they’re jealous that I get you all to myself.” He decided, closing his eyes and relaxing. “Vino… can I come over again tonight?” He asked softly. “I don’t wanna be away from you any longer than I have to be.”

“Aye-aye,” the Italian grumbled at his boss. When Antonio nuzzled close, Lovino gave up his cool act and cuddled up to his boyfriend with a puff of his cheeks.

By then, the press conference had ended and not only were the manager and the two band mates exhausted, they were also planning Antonio’s demise. Gilbert checked his phone as it vibrated at him, and made a face at his phone. Francis leaned over his shoulder to read the text and started laughing.

“Oh, I won’t kill you. But I can’t speak for Matthew. He’s been talking about what kind of rope he’s going to use to hang you with. ;) - Gil”

And with that, he and Francis left in the car to go find something to occupy themselves with. Which meant dropping Gilbert off at the Italians’ house to wait for his boyfriend and Francis to go meet up with his.

Lovino looked around at the staring people and his face burned red for the thousandth time. “Actually it is because mister famous Spanish guy is flaunting his cafe-working BOYFRIEND.” He rested his head on the other’s shoulder and huffed. “Yeah, you can come over again..” he bit his lip at the idea of them being together for another night.

“Don’t let him kill me! If he kills me, who convinces Vino you’re nice enough for his hermano, and reminds you to get dressed?- Tonio”

He nuzzled him once more, giggling in spite of himself. “Is it really such a shock to everyone that I like guys? It’s never been something I’ve tried to hide, and I always thought I was pretty obviously gay.” He teased, snuggling his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “Just be thankful the Paparazzi hasn’t found us yet.”

Meanwhile, Feliciano was excitedly running to the lunch room to meet up with his best friends Ludwig and Kiku. He hadn’t gotten to see them yet, and was very excited to tell them his news! The small tv in the cafeteria was playing the reruns of the conference when he sat down, causing him to giggle and blush. “Ciao Luddy, ciao Kiku!” Alfred, one of their friends, nudged Feliciano lightly. “Hey, isn’t that your brother up there with Antonio and Lud’s brother!?” He chirped. Feliciano paused. Luds-?

“ … You’re so lucky you’re a such a good friend that I’m willing to save your arsch with my awesomeness. - Gil”

“Well before I knew you, I made fun of your group calling you all fags so I could pick on my fratello, but I think that’s the only way people would consider you gay.” He shrugged casually. He really wasn’t looking forward to the paparazzi, especially if that meant they found him at work.

Ludwig and his Japanese friend watched the news, and he wasn’t so surprised to see his brother on the television. What really surprised him though, was that Feliciano’s brother was on tv. That must have meant the other Italian may have had something to do with the group. When the Italian approached them, Ludwig sat back in his chair and moved the random strands of hair back. “Ja, that’s my brother. I’m sure I told you that already.” He said casually.

“Awww Lovi that’s so mean!” He pouted, giving the other a playful scolding little nip to his lovers neck, leaving a small mark. “Either way, I’m very glad that you happen to be gay too.” He stuck his tongue out. “I’d be very sad to find out you were straight!” His face once more became serious, as he stroked through his hair gently. “No but in all seriousness darling, are you alright?” All of sudden his phone rang, causing him to groan when he saw the name on the screen, answering it immediately. “Hola mami… si si I was going to tell you.. yes he’s a very nice boy…” He continued to listen, rolling his eyes and making a face. Finally he hung up, groaning and thumping his head on the table. “That was my mom.” He said sheepishly. “As it turns out, she saw the press conference.”

“N-no, I’m pretty sure you didn’t…” He said nervously, the silver ring matching Gilbert’s own glittering on his finger. He flushed even harder as Gil’s own confession replayed, a little smile tugging at his lips in spite of himself. “O-oh! Yeah Lovi and nice Mister Tonio are dating now!” He chirped. “And- Imightbedatingyourbrother!” His cheeks burned as the cafeteria went silent.

Lovino couldn’t help but make a soft weak noise at the nip. That kind if stuff wasn’t okay, especially not in public. So he elbowed the Spaniard. “If I was straight I would’ve kicked you in the balls for what shit you pulled on me here last night,” huffed, blinking curiously when the other got serious. “What do you mean, of course I’m alrig–” he was cut off by the ringing of a phone. He scowled at first at the way Antonio answered it, but that soon melted into laughter considering it was his mother on the phone. He found it hilarious at the way the singer was a mother’s boy. “Hmm, so 'mami’ is okay with me so far?” He chuckled.

Ludwig was taking a drink of his milk until the confession came out his friend’s mouth. He coughed up the drink and stared at the Italian in disbelief. “M-my brother? You mean Gilbert?!”

Antonio laughed, embarrassed as he ran his fingers through chocolate curls. “Si si. She says you seemed very handsome, and that I was very lucky and better treat you good or so help her- She wants to meet mi amor though.” He confessed, nuzzling him again before snickering. “Ah, but mi Vino very much liked "the shit i pulled”, si?“ He purred, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Feliciano nodded timidly, fidgeting with the ring on his finger. "S-si.. Gilbert. I’m uhm… d-dating him.” All at once, it became all too clear why the italian was still slightly limping, and Alfred couldn’t help but snicker. “No way!” A few of the girls moved towards them then. “Really!? Oh my gosh, you’re so lucky~!”

“Madre conosce meglio.” He laughed. Once the waitress came by with their food, he took a drink of his espresso and thought for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind meeting her, but is she one of those women who try stuffing her neighbors with food until they explode?” Suddenly his face burned at the last statement. “Sh-shut up. You made me that way so what the hell more than you expect..” He grumbled like a pouting child.

Ludwig set his milk down and covered his face in his hands, shooting a glare at the ones who called Feliciano lucky and praised him. His own friend, that he was sure was straight, was now dating his famous brother. This was going to take some time to soak in. Plus? He was jealous of Gilbert. His brother was able to make someone fall head over heels in one swift move! The German’s eyes moved down to the Italian’s hands, as one seemed to contain a silver ring. “… I’m going to guess that’s his too, huh?”

“Sort of?” He laughed. “Mami is very sweet, and caring. But weird sometimes. She does love to cook si~ just.. one thing.” He flushed red. “Can we just.. not ever have a "sleepover” at my house, por favor? Last time I had someone over, she knocked to say she had made snacks for when we were done.“ He groaned, hiding his face more against his boyfriend in embarrassment.

Feliciano gave a shy nod, looking down. "S-si, it is.” He confessed. “S-same as fratello was given a rosario to wear from his amore. Y-you aren’t mad at me, right Luddy!? I didn’t know, and he’s just really nice, a-and the funny kisses felt so weird and good, and i’m sorry don’t hate me!” He began to sob, scared his best friend was mad at him.

Lovino literally had to bite into his lip to contain his laughter. It was finally Antonio’s turn to be embarrassed! Not to mention his face looked really cute like that. “I don’t mind if she cooks with tomatoes.” He shrugged, unconsciously running his fingers through the Spaniard’s curls. “Yeah, no sleepovers there, then. At least we have my house whenever we plan to do 'it’, since it’s only my brother and I living there. And Feliciano gets disturbed when he hears my business so he’ll leave us alone.” He muttered rather quietly so no spies or anything could get a hint on their sexual life. That would be awful.

“Funny kisses? Where?!” His face flushed at the thought. And it didn’t make it better to have the image of Gilbert fucking his friend. It disturbed him on all levels. As soon as the blond could calm down after seeing that sobbing face, he got up and patted the Italian’s head. “Nein, I’m not mad. Just… uncomfortable.”

Antonio flushed an even deeper red, breathing out a contented sigh at the fingers in his hair. Lovino knew just how to relax him, how to soothe him. “Nghh…"He murmured softly. "Are you still sore?” He asked quietly. “Maybe a nice hot bath would help tonight, si?” He suggested, nuzzling him once more. “Ahhh, te amo Vino…” He breathed out, linking their free fingers together. Truthfully, the two were dreadfully adorable at the moment, and it almost broke Elizaveta’s heart to call out, “Lovi! Come on!” Antonio kissed his lover softly in goodbye, pressing a second kiss to his forehead. “Come over for dinner tonight? I’ll pick you up after work?” When Elizaveta finally managed to drag Lovino to the back, she squealed. “So, tell me everything!”

“Promise?” He sniffled, rubbing his eyes. “C-cause I’m really happy, I like him a lot, b-but I don’t want you to be mad at me, and I really didn’t know!” He murmured, lightly touching the ring on his finger. “I really like him, Luddy.”

"Oh, I hurt quite a bit. But it’s not that bad.” Lovino whispered, poking away. “A bath sounds nice though.” His fingers that linked with Antonio’s tightened a bit as he almost - ALMOST - shyly replied with “.. Ti amo troppo, idiota.” He was disappointed to be called back by his manager, having felt as if it’s only been a few minutes with his lover. The Italian returned the kisses before getting up and taking up the dishes from their table. “Ah.. yeah I’ll be off at five,” he nodded before saying a goodbye and leaving to the back room. He set down the plates and folded his arms. “What do you mean everything?” He eyed the woman. “There’s nothing really to tell.”

The German man had to keep his temper in check, although he felt his blood raising at the thought of the two. Though he understood Feli’s feelings. He couldn’t object. “.. He’s all yours if it means he’ll shut up about how great it is to be alone.”

“You’ve been limping all day, and there is a huge hickey right there.” She retorted, poking the mark and smirking. “Tell me everything! How was it!? God I bet it was great!” She rambled excitedly. “Not to mention you two are so cute , God it almost broke my heart to make you work, but ahh, business as usual and everything!” She paused, seeing the cross at his neck. “What’s that?” She asked softly.

Feliciano smiled more than, nodding as he touched the ring. “Thank you Luddy for being so understanding~!” He chirped happily. “If you’d like, I can send home some leftover pasta for you when he comes over for dinner tonight! Si? Hn… I don’t know what to wear!” He rambled off, squirming slightly. His butt still hurt.

Lovino winced when she poked the hickey on his neck. His face flushed considering he wasn’t even aware he was limping! “F-fine.. I went to the concert last night with my little brother and the singer, Antonio couldn’t stop staring at me. Then I ran into the bastard again here and Feliciano allowed them to spend the night and–” His face got darker. Suddenly he looked down at the cross she pointed out and grinned a bit at the reminder.

“He gave it to me last night. It’s his mother’s and he always kisses it. Like it’s my mark to show that I’m his and he’s mine,” he laughed rather awkwardly. “Cheesy, right?”

Ludwig just stayed quiet, until he noticed a look of pain coming from the Italian. “Why are you in pain?”

Honestly, this whole thing delighted her more than it should. Lovino was like her little boy, and the two were just so cute together that she couldn’t resist teasing him about it! She snickered. “Awww my little Lovi, all grown up and sleeping with superstars~!” She teased.

Feliciano blushed harder, resting his face in his arms. “N-no reason…” He murmured, even the tips of his ears burning red. What could he really say!? I was up half the night having incredible wild sex with your older brother!? Oh shit…. was that out loud!? Feliciano shrieked, slapping a hand over his mouth. Oh God, he was going to die of embarrassment.

Antonio groaned as he walked into Lovino’s house, falling back tiredly against the door. The whole way back, he’d been hounded by paparazzi wanting to know more about his beautiful little lover. He was all too happy to talk about his darling, although the conversation ended when one of his own hickeys was pointed out. “Gil! You here?” He called out, knowing his friend would be waiting for his own cheery little lover.

Lovino’s face was probably going to catch on fire if she kept teasing him about his relationship. “Sh-shut up! I’m not sleeping with superstars!” He scoffed, cutting his eyes at anything but Elizaveta. He wondered how she was even right on point about that.

Ludwig flinched back and gaped, knowing exactly why Feliciano was acting like that. “Did this happen all in one night? Feli!”

Gilbert was asleep on the couch by the time Antonio got there. As soon as he heard his name, he abruptly sat up and groaned. “Ugh, it’s just you. I’m over here.”

“You soo are!” She grinned widely. “I was just teasing but-” But Lovino’s reaction had definitely confirmed her suspicions. “What was it like!? Is he as amazing a lover as the tabloids make him out to be!? How err… big…” She giggled. “..is he!? Tell me everything!” She squealed.

Feliciano burned a deeper crimson, nodding. “I really didn’t mean for it to happen, I swear~!” He protested weakly. “I-it just felt really good, a-and I’d never even been kissed, and now I’m in pain!”

Antonio nodded, moving with relief to where his friend was, falling back in the chair with a sigh. “I’m really sorry I ran out earlier Gil. Vino… I could tell he was getting overwhelmed…” He murmured.

Lovino covered his face and grunted in annoyance. “I’m not talking about this!” He huffed, turning to the dishes to try to preoccupy himself. He knew Elizabeta could be bubbly, but the fangirl side of her was going to drive him insane. He couldn’t wait to hear the end of this.

“Feliciano! Don’t just casually talk about it!” Ludwig scoffed, feeling embarrassed when other students looked at the two. Not to mention he didn’t want to hear any more of it.

Gilbert sat up straight and flipped the white locks of hair out of his face, sighing at his friend. “He needs to learn how to get used to it if he plans on being with you for a while.” He then put a smug look on his face as he folded his arms. “The awesome me got everything under control back there,” a lie, but Antonio didn’t need to know that. “So has word been spread about your love for Lovino yet?”

Elizaveta just laughed, rolling her eyes, keeping the tv on. Of course, the Italian’s face was plastered everywhere.

Feliciano blinked, tilting his head curiously. “Did I say something wrong?” He asked, not fully understanding. For his age, Feliciano could be, for lack of a better word, a little dense. Okay a lot dense.

Antonio grinned from ear to ear. “Si, si~! Ah, Gilly, I don’t remember the last time I was this happy!” He flipped on the tv, burning crimson as he saw his little confession replayed. “Ahhh I look like such a sappy dork!” He groaned. “Lovino must think I’m so uncool! What’s more, Mami called and wants to meet him tonight~”

Lovino didn’t dare to look at the television until he heard the Spaniard’s voice, claiming his love and admiration for his infamous boyfriend. He got to rewatch the glistening in those emerald eyes as they looked at a person in the audience, which was obviously him. He felt flustered again just as he did at the conference. “Antonio is such a fucking dork..” He muttered. He then turned to his boss, feeling a little more confident to talk. “Don’t let his sexiness trick you. He’s cheesy, cliche, and overall a mama’s boy,” He laughed. “But he knows exactly how to get to your heart.”

Since Feliciano didn’t understand, Ludwig thought it was best he explained everything. He grabbed the Italian by the wrist and pull him to an empty hallway. “Ja now, you are aware you had sex with Gilbert right? You’re not supposed to talk about your sex life out loud. And yes, now you have a sex life after what happened.” He huffed, mumbling “As disturbing as it is, with my brother.”

Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh in pity for Antonio. He roughly patted his friend on the shoulder. “You’re Spanish, it’s natural for Spanish people to be romantic. You, though, you’re pretty cheesy.” He had to cover his mouth to stop his annoying laughter. “And good luck with your mutter– ahahah!”

Elizaveta laughed, patting Lovino’s head gently. “He really cares about you. It’s obvious.” She pointed to the screen, to Antonio’s face as the show reran his answer to the question asked about how he would stay loyal. “See the glimmer in those gorgeous eyes? That smile? That is the face of a man in love.” She sighed out, hugging herself tightly. “Ahh, it’s all so dreamy! You be good to that one, he’s a keeper, understand?” She huffed, before grinning. “Is he coming over again tonight?”

Feliciano turned a deep crimson, murmuring to himself, “I have a sex life…?” as he lightly touched the ring on his finger. “Luddy? I hope you know… I’m not going to do anything to hurt him. Gilly is the first one to see me… a-and I’m not some ditz who only wants him for his fame. I really love him.” The eighteen year old swore, and for once, his eyes held complete seriousness, something that was rarely to never seen in them.

Antonio groaned, laughing in spite of himself. “Si, it should be interesting. They’ll gang up on me to make me blush!” He predicted. “And mami will of course show him all my baby pictures- and they’ll pick on me together!”

“Yeah yeah I know. Maybe he just likes the fact I’m not all over him because I’m not a fan of his,” He shrugged, staring a little too deeply into the screen with his lover’s face on it. It had only been one damn day with that man, and they were already acting like they’ve been together for months. Suddenly, he felt something weird in his chest, so luckily his best female advice-giver was right there. “Uhm… you know it’s only been less than 48 hours.. but would it be weird if I was already falling in love with that bastard?”

“I know, Feli. I can see by the look on your face you’ll treat him right,” Ludwig sighed and leaned against the hallway wall. “But are you sure he’ll return the feeling? I mean, he’s famous and all..” He trailed off, and just realized how stupid he just sounded. Feliciano was probably gong to cry again.

Gilbert took a second to imagine that scenario and laughed so hard that tears formed in his eyes. “I haven’t even seen your baby pictures. Now I want to come! Does she have those typical bath time pictures?”

Elizaveta grinned at him, hugging onto him happily. “Oh Lovi… not at all…” She spoke softly, in full mother mode. “It just means you’ve found that one special person… oh darling, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before. As long as he keeps making you smile, I’m happy. He looks so so absolutely in love when he talks about you.” She sighed, dreamily. “It’s so precious.”

“You… don’t think he’ll hurt me do you?” He frowned and shook his head. “He won’t.” He touched his ring gently. “As long as I have this, he is mine, and I am his.” He said confidently.

“Those and worse!” He groaned. “She has pictures of me playing nude in the tomato fields!”

He hugged her back very lightly as a thinking for her support. “I hope you know I’m going to kick his ass if he plays around just because he’s some famous Spanish guy.” He huffed. “B-by the way, can I get off a little early? Since I have to go meet his parents I’m probably going to need some time getting ready..”

Ludwig chose it would not be the best idea to warn the poor boy. He wouldn’t want to cause any drama, nor get in the way. “Nein, I don’t think he’ll do that. I’m pretty sure he loves you.” He rubbed his own forehead. “That thing on your finger, what did he say it was?”

With the statement Antonio made, Gilbert ended up falling off the couch with a fit of laughter. “Mein Gott you’re never going to hear the end of this!! Ahahahahaha!”

“Sure Lovi, just this once though.” She laughed, kissing his head. “Go to the back and get ready for your date yeah?” She chuckled. “Just… I expect details tomorrow, got it?” She winked.

Feliciano smiled, touching the ring and kissing it softly. “He said it’s a promise ring… that he is mine only… and that he wants me to be only his.. he said no one else can look at me now.” As he spoke, his curl turned into a little heart.

“I know~” He groaned. “Dios, Vino is never going to let me live this down!” Antonio’s face was crimson as he spoke. “I should go clean up and get ready.” He sighed, standing and moving to the bathroom.

“Ah grazie..” He blushed like an embarrassed child at the kiss to his head before walking to the back, pausing at Elizaveta’s last statement. “I’ll tell you some, but if it gets explicit you’re not finding out!” He huffed as he shut the door to the back so he could wash up in the bathroom. He tried a few hairstyles by wetting his hair, but just stuck with slicking the right side of his bangs back. When got out, he went to find his boss. “How’s this? I’ll need to go home and get dressed, though.”

Ludwig felt his cheeks pinken at the sight of that curl change. He’d only seen it wither up whenever he yelled at the Italian. It almost made him envious. “As a narcissistic arschloch, he’s more of a romantic than I’ve guessed.” And with that, the bell rang.

“He’s not, and I’m not,” he laughed. “Better hurry!Lovino has to come here too to get ready. It’s his house.”

She laughed. “You look fine. Now go get your cute rockstar.” She teased, sending him off.

“I really think he loves me Luddy…” He murmured softly. “I don’t know why he would love someone as simple as me…” A soft blush touched his cheeks, golden eyes shimmering. “He acts like he loves me… he’s the first one… mio amore is the first one to think I’m worth it.” He explained. “So.. I’ll stand by him as long as he wants me… as long as he needs me. Same as I know fratellone will with Mister Antonio. We… we were raised to not give our hearts lightly. We think carefully of our actions.”

Antonio’s whole face lit up at the mention of Lovino, and he nodded. “Ahhh, I can’t wait to see him again~!” He singsonged, moving to the bathroom. He stripped off the clothes, stepping under the hot spray of the shower, closing his eyes. Lovino…. all at once, he was reminded of the night before. Antonio had had sex before, of course, he was a rockstar, but that as unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

“Grazie grazie,” he praised before speed walking out the cafe, waving through the window to his boss, then quickly making his way back home. Hopefully no one would be at the house so he could have his typical 'I-don’t-know-what-to-wear’ fit.

Ludwig sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder. “You and your brother are great people. But Feli, you should give it some time before you two start claiming your love for each other. It’s been a day! Nein, I’m not the best at relationship advice, but I still suggest it,” he said before adjusting his bookbag. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Feli. Auf wiedersehen,”

Gilbert’s laughter finally calmed down when he dismissively waved his friend away. He then got up to find that little slip of paper on the fridge with the Italian brothers’ numbers on it. Apparently they had bad memories. He pulled out his phone and texted the number next to Feliciano’s.

“Hallo liebe.. when are you getting out of school? I miss you. ;) - Gilbert, your awesome boyfriend”

“Alright Luddy… ciao.” Feliciano replied, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he watched the other walk away. Gilly wouldn’t hurt or betray him. He knew it deep down in his core. His face absolutely lit up when he received the text, heart pounding in his chest as he replied.

“Gilly! I have one more class, and then I’ll be home! So Maybe an hour or so? Oh! Did you know my best friend is your brother? Cause I sure didn’t. So yeah- I’ve had an awkward day! I love you, I miss you! -Feli”

A soft groan of content escaped the Spaniards lips as he relaxed under the water, fingers drifting up to brush over the hickeys on his skin. Nghhh… Lovino already knew how to touch him perfectly, how to drive him wild. He couldn’t wait for the other to get home, he could almost imagine what would happen if he arrived now- the shy, adorable little Italian, his Italian, slipping into the bathroom and undressing, looking up at him with those big eyes. “Can I come in too?”

Gilbert read the text carefully. Then groaned. “Is he really? Ludwig? You can tolerate him? He’s so stuck up and creepy unlike you. Anyways, have fun in class, and I’ll see you later. Love you too - Gil” And with that, he tossed his phone to the side and stuck his face in a pillow, until he heard someone come through the door. Of course, it was Lovino.

When Lovino got home, he was pointed to a door by Gilbert, being told his little boyfriend was in there. It was the bathroom? Oh right, a shower. He needed one too! The Italian pressed an ear to the door to make sure he didn’t walk in on anything too embarrassing. Luckily no moan or anything. Hesitantly, he walked into the bathroom that was already fogged with steam. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt before pulling it off. “Antonio, I’m home. I need to shower as much as you, so can I come in too?”

Antonio peeked his eyes out, the emeralds instantly widening and hazing with lust. “Of course mi amor…” He breathed, pushing the curtain aside so the other could enter, watching eagerly as he undressed, letting his eyes lazily roam every inch of his lover. God he was gorgeous. The Spanish man made no attempt to hide his body, and already, it showed his delight at Lovino’s form. The moment the other was under the water, he took him in his arms, kissing him deeply. His arms went around his waist, grinding their hips together. “Vino…” He breathed.

Lovino stripped the rest of his clothing so he could enter the warmth of the water, though his face was already turning pink. He hated how easily Antonio made him blush. His eyes returned the roaming until they stopped at the arousal, doused by water. “Toni–” He tried saying before he was pulled into an embrace. Lovino did not even bother to object as he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the Spaniard’s neck. “Oh dio..” He moaned softly, feeling himself grow aroused by the immediate touches between their groins.

“Vino… my beautiful vino…” He moaned, gripping the others length and gently stroking. “My strong working man~” He purred almost playfully. “Why don’t you relax, and let your boyfriend take care of you?” He breathed, falling to his knees in front of him. Antonio grinned up at him, his breath tickling the others length. “You’ve had such a long day… the press… then work… you definitely deserve to relax before meeting my mami.” He winked, before taking him into his mouth.

Lovino whimpered at the touch against his arousal. His hips bucked up into the hand until the other pulled back to get onto his knees. “S-so sudden..” He used one hand to grip his lover’s shoulder as the other one covered his mouth so the German outside wouldn’t hear him when he let out a long moan at the feeling of having his need taken in. “Merda…” He breathed, gently bucking his hips into Antonio’s mouth. God, was he lucky to find someone to par with his own libido.

Antonio skillfully brushed his tongue along the sensitive underside, before dipping it into the slit in the head. His mouth slid down his length more fully, until his nose brushed the soft brunette curls of the others pelvis. Gentle fingers teasingly massaged his inner thighs, and his eyes twinkled mischievously up at Lovino. All at once, he began to hum around him, sending wave after delicious wave of vibrations ripping through the Italian’s most sensitive area. He pulled back for only a moment. “Dios, you taste amazing.” He groaned, lowering his mouth back around him eagerly. He meant it to, Lovino tasted incredible to him. Greedily, the spaniard sucked on the head, trying to coax out his prize, the others bucking hips driving him crazy.

The Italian felt absolutely delirious under the touches and skills of Antonio. He closed his eyes and let arousal overtake him as his hips moved frantically along with the movements of his lover. He then looked down to meet lust-glazed eyes with beautiful emerald eyes. It was probably the sexiest thing so far, seeing his length disappear into the mouth that sang for millions. The humming sent chills up his spine and made his legs weak. “Antonio..” He moaned over and over until; “I’m gonna.. !” and his release hit him, the white streams surging into the Spaniard’s mouth. His head fell back and he leaned against the wall in utter exhaustion.

Antonio swallowed down every last drop, licking his lips before standing, and kissing his lover gently. His smirk never faded. “Amor…” He breathed, brushing his fingers down over his lovers back, until his index finger brushed over his entrance. “Would you like to be filled once more?” He purred, nibbling at his neck, leaving a fresh set of marks.

He shivered at the touch and pressed his body flush to Antonio’s as the water ran down their bodies. Oh god Antonio looked so sexy when covered in water. “Take me..” He said huskily as he tilted his head and allowed the nips to mark him even more so. Hopefully Antonio’s mother wouldn’t notice them, even so, he’ll just have to get his boyfriend back.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was eavesdropping and huffed, covering his head with pillows to drown the sounds out. He knew exactly was he was going to do to Feliciano when he got home.

“Gladly.” He breathed, lifting him and hooking his lovers legs around his hips, before pressing into him carefully, kissing him deeply. “Vino…” He groaned, his hands moving to stroke his others length. “Do you have any idea how good you feel? How hot, how tight? It’s like your body is made to fit mine and only mine…” He purred in his ear, moving to lick his curl. A wink was all the warning he got before the spaniard began to suck on the little strand, running his tongue over it as his hips pulled back and slammed forward, taking his beloved Lovino as his own once more. His thrusts varied, fast, slow, deep, shallow, hard, gentle, sporadic in their nature. He was determined to have the beautiful man in his arms screaming his name to the heavens.

Feliciano sat in class, bored and nibbling his lip, trying to pay attention. He smiled, texting his lover. “Hey baby, class is no fun at all :( So… why don’t you tell me what you’re going to do to me when I get home to keep me occupied hmmm? -Feli”

Lovino hooked his arms around the Spaniard’s neck once more as his legs clung tightly to the body. The feeling of being stretched without much preparation made him moan into their kiss. His hips bucked up into the hand as he felt himself getting hard again. “Ngh.. you talk so dirty, but it’s so good..” He wasn’t making much sense, but he was so overtaken by arousal that he didn’t care. He felt the mouth move on his erogenous zone and moaned, tightening his grip on the body he desperately clung to. He cried out as he bounced onto the length roughly pounding into him. “Anto.. Antonio! Oh dio.. di più! Di più!” He chanted erotically in his native language.

Grunting, Gilbert reached for his phone. The text made him smirk. “You read my mind, sexy. ;) If I told you what I wanted to do to you, I’m pretty sure you won’t be able to stay in class. - Gil”

“That’s right amor…” He purred, angling to brush his prostate teasingly, not giving much pressure there yet. “SAy my name.. only mine…..” He groaned, continuing to pump him as he moved. “All mine.. only ever mine Vino…. you’re only ever mine… god I love you so much!” He cried out, his body loving that heat around his length, fucking him eagerly into the bathroom wall. “Let go for me… you don’t have to hold on amor.. mi amado… mi tesoro…” He groaned, burying his face in wet chocolate locks.

“Try me. Come on babe, let’s hear the best you’ve got.- Feli” Came the cheeky reply.

Lovino threw his head back and moaned lewdly, letting his nails rake down his lover’s back. “All yours.. Antonio.. fuck..” He panted, erratically moving his hips until it hit his most sensitive spot which only caused him cry his boyfriend’s name out again. “I love you too.. oh shit! S-s- good.. more..” He mumbled incoherently, letting one hand slam onto the bathroom wall as he continued making pleasureful noises.

“Hmm, well for one, I know I really want to fuck you into your bed. But first, I’ll start with stripping us bare so I could see your perfect body. Then I’d make dark hickies and bite marks from your neck to your hips. - Gil” He shakily sent as he found himself rubbing against the couch.

Antonio moaned hotly as his back was clawed, god, it drove him crazy! Soon, his thrusts became more animalistic, more primal, the need to drive his lover to completion all he could think of. He loved this man in his arms, there was no doubt in his mind. He pressed into him harder, finally abusing his sweet spot, ramming into it over and over again. “Cum for me.” He growled lowly in his ear. “Scream my name.”

“Mmm… maybe I’d put on a show for you, mio amore… cry out your name as I writhed under you, begging you to take me- what else would you do to me?-Feli” The Italian had never sexted before, he had never even imagined doing such a thing, much less in school, but right now he didn’t care.

Sights of white stars blurred his eyes as soon as that length abused his prostate in such an amazing way. He dug his nails into the wall while his freed hand pumped his own need. He leaned in and bit at Antonio’s neck to keep himself from being any louder than he already was. Though in the end, he gave up on trying. He straightened up and arched his back as all stars exploded, “Antonio!!” He basically screamed as told so. Thank god they were in the shower, considering he ended up getting his cum all over himself.

“Oh, I’d love that. I want to see your flushed face speak my name. Then I would run my tongue up your cock, kissing the head and then taking you in completely. My fingers would already be searching for your little sweet spot too. Better yet, I would make you scream my name before I took you. - Gil” Gilbert groaned when he pictured the scenario. For someone so innocent, Feli really wasn’t that innocent!

“Lovino!!!!” Antonio cried out, burying his face in the others hair as he came deep inside of him, filling the brunette to the brim. The spaniard panted quietly, his face moving to rest in the crook of the tanned neck in front of him, catching his breath before pulling out. “Nghhh… you look perfect like this babe…” He breathed, crouching once more, strong hands spreading the others legs. “Do you feel nice and full? Oh Vino… look at that… my cum is dripping down your legs…” Antonio purred. “Do you know how happy it makes me? Knowing I’m the only one who gets to experience the heaven of seeing your face as you cum, of seeing you like this, at your most vulnerable, so beautiful, mi amado…”

“Nghh… Gil that sounds amazing baby…. how hard would you take me? So hard I wouldn’t be able to walk for a week? Would you fill me until I couldn’t stand, until anyone who simply looked at me would know what we had done?- Feli” Feliciano had to consciously resist the urge to moan right there in class, oh God, Gilbert was amazing without even touching him!

“N-Ngh..” He groaned at the feeling of that seed filling him once more, making him writhe in the still-foreign sensation. He winced a little once his feet met the floor considering he was already in pain from the beginning. Not that he really even cared. Lovino swallowed a lump in his throat when his legs voluntarily spread so he was exposed to his lover in all his glory. He shivered when he felt that warm liquid run down his thighs. “Y-you really do talk like some kind of pornstar.. but I guess it doesn’t matter considering I’m the only one who gets to see your face sucking me off as well as your cumming look. Dio, I love you..” He laughed tiredly, slumping hard against the bathroom wall. “I’m going to clean myself out before we leave, or I probably won’t be able to walk.”

“No, so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk for a MONTH. You’ll be limping twice as bad as you are already. Gott, can you just hurry and come home now? I’m horny. Ugh. - Gil” Gilbert had to resist the urge to touch himself right then and there, considering it wasn’t his couch, and the two lovers in the bathroom exchanged their cries so they’d probably be out any time soon.

Antonio couldn’t help but laugh at Lovino’s words. “A pornstar? Really? Maybe I’m in the wrong profession!” He teased, grabbing a sponge and pouring some nice smelling body wash on it. “Here, let me.” Gentle hands began wash the other man, making sure every last drop of cum vanished down the drain. As sexy as he thought it made Lovino look, it definitely wasn’t how Antonio wanted his Mami seeing his lover. When he was done, he took to gently washing his hair, making sure his beloved was all clean and comfortable, before slinging a towel around his hips. He wrapped Lovino up in a big, fluffy one, before scooping him up into his arms and carrying him out of the bedroom, grinning widely.

“I’ll be home soon.. I promise. Is fratello home?- Feli” Honestly, he was a little more anxious if his brother was home, it had been one thing last night when Lovino too had been distracted by his own amore, but the eighteen year old didn’t dare do more than kiss Gilbert when his brother was home. He began to idly doodle on his notebook, glancing at his ring. He wanted to give Gilbert something special too, but what!?

Lovino huffed and flicked the Spaniard’s shoulder. “You’re not allowed to be one because you’re mine.” When he noticed what his lover was doing, he blushed and bit his lip. He felt like a child the way he was being cleaned up, but didn’t really mind the gentle touch of Antonio. Those strong, yet gentle hands were going to drive him insane for sure. The Italian was almost reluctant to leave the shower, but he didn’t object. With his blush never fading, he made a noise at being scooped up just as he was last night. “W-what’s with that stupid grin?”

“Sadly, ja. But he and Toni won’t stay for too long I think. They’re going to Toni’s place to meet his mom. Lol. They just got done with a quick fuck in the shower and I sadly had to hear all of it. - Gil” The German sighed and laid on his back, adjusting his erection so that the pair wouldn’t see it when they came out.

Antonio chuckled, kissing his head gently. “It just makes me really happy, being able to hold you this way.” He grinned down at him, before glancing over at Gil. “Hola Gilly, Lo siento for all the noise!” He chirped, although it was quite obvious he wasn’t sorry in the least. “Come on amor, let’s go get dressed.”

“Ewww didn’t need to know that! Gross~ I’m really glad fratellone found someone who loves him though. He deserves that- Feli” Ewww, the boy didn’t even want to think about his brother and the spaniard in the shower!

“I’m not your bride though.” He muttered childishly. When he realized that Gilbert heard everything, his face flushed in embarrassment, and he hid in the Spaniard’s face until they got to his room. “Are you going to need to borrow more of my clothes?”

Gilbert sat up at the apology and scowled. “Oh, you know I’m getting you back for that.” He said before laying back down so he could text his beloved. “Toni’s really happy about it too, so I’m glad. But you found someone who loves you as well. ;) - Gil”

“Ah, yeah, clothes would be nice…” Antonio paused, thoughtful at Lovino’s words. “You’re not, I agree…. but you could be?” He murmured, nosing him lightly. “If you wanted that is…. after Mami’s house…. we could hop a plane…. fly to Vegas… and be stupid kids?” He pressed soft kisses to his face and neck as he spoke, setting him down on the bed. “I could buy you a ring… a dress… we could get married in one of those cute little chapels… then you’d know no one could take me from you.” He breathed out.

Feliciano smiled down at his phone. “Promise you really really love me?- Feli”

Lovino pointed to his closet as a 'go-ahead’. “Wait wha..?” He trailed off while the Spaniard spoke, kissed him, and set him on the bed. The towel slid down his shoulders and exposed every mark from their previous love-making, and his face turned yet ANOTHER color of red. “I-Idiot.. it’s only been two days, we can’t get married already! I don’t even know your favorite color.” He pouted childishly. However, that plan did sound pretty nice, he couldn’t do that so soon!

“Of course, liebe! It’s not often I get butterflies in my stomach, but looking at you causes a swarm inside. Wait, has someone been talking to you about our relationship? Am I going to have to bring my awesome self to your school tomorrow? - Gil” He grunted. Some MUST have been saying some stupid shit about Gilbert and Feliciano. And what the German said was true. Maybe it was thanks to being around Antonio for so long, but he fell for that cute little Italian, and pretty quick, too.

“Red, like tomatoes.” He murmured, slipping on a pair of Lovino’s jeans the fabric hugging his ass perfectly, as he tugged on a t-shirt. “Why can’t we?” He murmured, crawling across the bed to kiss his lover again. “People in Vegas get married to people they just met…. I know I love you. I know you inside out. Know you act grumpy with everyone because you’re nervous scared, but that for me, you smile the most breathtaking beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. I know how right it feels when you lay in my arms, how when I’m even in a different room as you, I get anxious because I ache to be near you.” He murmured, kissing at the marks softly. “We could do it Vino.. we’re young… haven’t you ever wanted to do something absolutely ridiculous, to go out on a whim and risk everything?” He breathed against his collarbone.

“N-no amore, of course not… I would really really love it if you’d walk me to school tomorrow though.” He texted back. He didn’t want to tell Gilbert it was his own brother who had made him insecure of the albino’s love for him, Luddy was his best friend after all, and he’d hate knowing he caused problems between the two.

Lovino couldn’t help but stare at that jean clad ass. And it was all his. Those words made the Italian’s heart throb and just love Antonio even more, and he was right - Lovino really did want to take risks and do something crazy. Although getting his heart broken wasn’t really one of them. He was pretty insecure. In the end, he decided to just fuck it all and regret it later. “I guess so.. but if we don’t work out, I’m going to spray pain 'I told you so’ all over your precious damn car,” He huffed again, grabbing his boyfriend’s face so he could kiss him. Once Antonio finished dressing, he took his turn in putting on a pair of black jeans to mimic slacks and a button down shirt that only buttoned halfway down his chest. Stupid idea, but he didn’t care at the time.

Gilbert knew immediately that something was up, but he decided not to pry at it for his lover’s sake. "Sure thing, although do be prepared for paparazzi. Now that they think we’re married, people are going to lose it. - Gil.“

"Deal.” He laughed, kissing him deeply, stroking his sides gently. “So… wanna do it? I can get us plane tickets in a jiff…. and you’ll get to see how I hide form the public!” He chirped almost excitedly. God, he meant it. He would happily whisk this beautiful man off to Vegas, and marry him. He had never imagined himself the type to settle down, but for Lovino- he wanted it more than anything.

Feliciano’s cheeks burned crimson as he read that word. “T-they think we’re married!? Alright, mio amore, I’ll be braced for them! As long as you are at my side, nothing can bother me.”

He kissed him back and rested his hands on the Spainard’s shoulders. “You’re not one to take things slow, are you?” He sighed, cursing. “Let'sdoit.” He muttered rather quickly. Antonio was absolutely the cutest thing when he got excited, so cute that it almost annoyed Lovino. Being married to him was going to be an insane change, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Elizaveta beat him over the head for saying yes so soon. And honestly though, he was more than willing to take such a huge risk for this man. The man he knew for only 48 hours. They were young and stupid anyways, so what could be the harm?

“Ahhhh Feli you’re so cute, it kills me. Hurry up and come home so I can dump all this awesome love on you. ;) - Gil” He shoved a pillow to his face, almost wanting to squeal like a teenage girl with the way Feliciano acted towards him.

Antonio’s face broke out in a grin from ear to ear, green eyes twinkling like a child christmas morning. “Oh Vino, I’m so happy!” He picked him up, spinning him around joyously, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. He set him down, grinning from ear to ear. “I’ll grab some clothes from my house. We can go shopping in Vegas… I’ll buy you a wedding dress. you can pick out a ring then we can buy a house next week! Oh darling, I swear I will make you so so happy!” He cooed.

“I’m on my way now! - Feli” As soon as the bell rang, Feliciano practically ran out the door, not stopping until he reached home. He threw the door open and ran to to the den, pouncing on Gilbert and kissing him. “Gilly.. mio amore… ” He groaned between kisses. “I missed you so much.”

“Woah!” Was the only thing he could utter before he was swung around and kissed. It took him a moment to get his land legs back so he could rant. “W-wait I never said I’d wear a dress! I’m still a guy so.. can’t we both wear tuxedos?” He folded his arms and gave yet another child-like pout. “So rushy…”

As soon as Gilbert got the text, he sat up and prepared to greet his boyfriend. He was about to get up when the door swung open, but he was hopped on in the process. With arms wrapped around the Italian’s waist, he kissed him deeply. “I miss you too mein lieben.” He kissed all over Felicano’s face and pulled him closer. “Damn school, I don’t like waiting for hours on end for you.”

“I guess so.” He teased, tickling his sides playfully. “As long as you let me spoil you silly in vegas.” He negotiated, kissing him again. “Come on amor, Mama will be waiting” He took his hand, leading him downstairs to the car, trying to avoid him seeing Gilbert and Feliciano on the couch. “She’ll love you. You’re perfect.” He kissed his temple. “She’s going to tease me.” Antonio groaned.

“I don’t like waiting either…” He smiled down at him, straddling his hips. “Gilly. you promised me a hot bath…”

Lovino squirmed under the tickling hand and shot a weak glare at Antonio. “I’m okay with spoiling I guess.” He shrugged before kissing the other back.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lovino was pulled down the stairs, he was too distracted by Antonio’s god-given gift in the back of his pants. Ugh, perverted, but he didn’t care considering it was his anyways. So little did he noticed his brother and Gilbert. When they got in the car after being kissed again, he took one last look at himself in the car mirror before they took off. “I hope she does. But what’s going to be her reaction when she finds out we’re getting married so soon?”

Gilbert chuckled wrapped his arms around the Italian’s waist. “I can’t promise it’s going to be a very clean bath after those texts I sent you.”

“She’ll be excited that I’m settling down, and ask if we want kids.” He replied “Which incidentally, I definitely think we should hold off on.” He nodded to himself, driving to a little cottage on the outskirts of town It was nothing like people would expect of a rockstar, but it was home and he loved it. “Mami~!” He called as they walked in. “I’m home.”

“I’d be disappointed if it was.” Feliciano breathed, pressing his hips down into the other teasingly. “I want you to bury yourself in me until I can’t even think straight!” He pleaded.

“No kid, not any time soon,” He said rather quickly. When they drove to a small cottage, he questioned it to himself, but decided it wasn’t important. And of course, there was a rather large field of tomatoes, which must explain why Antonio liked the color red. Things were piecing up pretty well from here.When they went inside the small home, a lovely smell of Spanish food flooded his nose, and he could feel his stomach groan. His attention turned to a woman of a small height and well-fed size greeted them with a large smile. “Hola, Antonio! It feels like forever since I’ve seen my handsome young man! Demasiado tiempo~!” She came up to the Spaniard, pinching his cheeks. She then looked to the man beside him and smiled like a loving mother. “Oh, is this your notorious boyfriend? He’s so handsome, just like you, Toni!”

Meanwhile, Gilbert let out a raspy breath when weight pressed against his groin. His arousal that was finally going down had come right back. “Ahh, I love when you talk like that, liebe.” He smirked, then stood up, making sure Feliciano’s legs were hooked on his hips so he could carry the Italian all the way to the bathroom as he passionately pressed kisses all over him.

“Hola mami~!” He laughed warmly, kissing both her cheeks, hugging onto her happily. “I missed you Mami. Si, this is mi amor, Lovino Vargas. Vino, mi corazon, this is mi mami, Isabela.” He laughed, taking her hand and leading her to the couch, tugging Lovino onto his lap. He could only pray that she wouldn’t get out the old baby pictures.

“Mnhhh….. ” He groaned, hugging onto Gilbert tightly. “Please… hurry! I can’t wait!” He pleaded, nibbling the albino’s throat gently.

“Bueno, Lovino!” She smiled at the Italian. Lovino put on his best smile in return, “Ciao, Miss Isabela,”

The mother sat down, chuckling at the fact Lovino seemed almost hesitant to sit in Antonio’s lap. “The paella will be done very soon, so while we wait, how about I show you both some cute bebé pictures of Toni? I dug them all out after I called you!” She laughed heartily as she pulled out a rather large book full of pictures. And the first picture on the cover was one of a toothless Antonio, smiling in his little diaper. It took all Lovino could not to go ahead and start laughing. He had to clap a hand over his mouth.

Gilbert stumbled into the bathroom, setting Feliciano on the sink counter so he could start stripping themselves down as he desperately reached for skin contact. “Feli, you’re so sexy when needing me like this.. I wouldn’t mind if this happened every day after school.”

Antonio groaned, burying his face in his lovers back, trying desperately to hide the furious blush on his cheeks. “Mami, do you have to show him those!? It’s embarrassing!” He whined, hugging Lovino around the waist. Ahhh, he knew they’d gang up on him! “A-actually Mami…. we have some news” He murmured. “We’re going to fly to Vegas tonight. we want to get married.” He smiled that adorable excited smile again even thinking about it.

Feliciano grinned, slowly shimmying his pants and boxers off, leaving only his long white button down shirt. “Mmm Gilly, I need you more than I can express..” He breathed out hotly, stroking through his hair. “Please…. please touch me!” He pleaded, reaching out to playfully tug the others hair, capturing his lips in another kiss.

“Embarrassing? I think they’re so cute, Toni! I’m sure Lovino thinks so too.” She smiled as she opened the book. Lovino eventually did end up laughing until his lover’s news came out. Suddenly the Italian bit his lips and prepared for the worst from the woman. But instead, she closed the book and kept that cheesey smile, which must’ve ran through the family. “Estoy feliz por ti!” She clapped her hands together. “It was quick, but I’m very happy, son~ do you two plan to have children while there too?” She laughed as she got up and made her way to the kitchen. Lovino just covered his face.

Gilbert didn’t bother to leave any article of clothing on himself. He bumped against the counter top so he could pull the Italian close and bring a hand to start stroking their lengths together. “Ngghhh pull my hair like that, and I can’t guarantee you’ll be walking very easily when I’m done.” He groaned, kissing back heatedly. His tongue slipped through Feliciano’s lips where he explored the mouth as faint groans slipped through.

Antonio chuckled, trying to hide his ever growing blush. “No mami, no ninos. I know you want to be an abuella very badly, but I think we are still a little young for that si? I tried convincing Vino to wear a dress, but he turned me down flat.” He playfully pouted, nuzzling his lovers neck and kissing his jaw. “We’ll be sure to get lots of pictures si? See amor, I told you she would be happy, Mami has been trying to marry me off since I was eighteen and came out to her.” He explained, keeping his lover close.

“Good…” He moaned hotly, arching his hips upwards into the others, desperate for more friction. “Do it! I want to be unable to move when we’re done, oh please, mio amore!” He pleaded, tugging his hair again.

“No ninos? Aw, how saddening. But si si I understand. And hijo, I told you not all guys that aren’t straight like wearing dresses. Just because you wanted a sweet sixteen with a dress on before you came out, doesn’t mean he wants the memory of wearing one,” She laughed as she set out dishes onto the table. Lovino had to cover his mouth again to conceal his laughter. For a superstar with such sex appeal, he was actually quite a dork. “Now come sit down and eat you two.”

The German moaned unintentionally when his hair was tugged, and he bucked his hips harder against the other. His hand made it’s way to the Italian’s backside so he could thrust a finger in without much warning. “Mm, Feli.. let me inside..” He smirked and withdrew his fingers then, leaving the other hot and bothered so he could go set up their bath.

Antonio huffed cutely, but the grin on his face gave away his happy mood. “I looked wonderful in that gown if I do say so myself Mami, and I bet it still fits.” He nodded to himself, before his eyes lit up in realization and he turned to Lovino “Ay! Ay! How about I be the sposa!?” He grinned widely. “I’m sure it still fits! I can go try, wait here!” He squealed, scampering off before he could get a reply. The Spaniard was upstairs for about twenty minutes before returning in a crimson and snow white gown. It was a wee bit shorter than it had been years before, but it still looked just as good, hugging his slender frame. “Look! I found it! Do I make a good bride!?” He chirped.

Feliciano cried out at the feeling of the finger sliding into him, instinctively arching up into him. “Si, Si Gilbert, please don’t make me wait! I want you inside of me, oh dio per favore, scopami!”

“You were quite the girl,” She laughed again as she filled everyone’s plates with the famous Spanish dinner.

Lovino was about to tell Antonio to wait and eat first, but he ran off before he could open his mouth. Isabela and Lovino by now were sitting at the table and conversing about their relationship by the time the Spaniard came downstairs. Lovino ended up choking on the wine he drank when he saw his boyfriend in a dress. For someone who topped him, the other looked pretty damn gorgeous in a dress. He felt his face burn bright when his eyes scoped out his lover. “W-Well that was unexpected..”

Antonio’s mother never dropped her smile. She applauded the Spaniard as she got up and adjusted the lace on the dress. “Hermoso, mi hijo!”

“Hmm, I’ll take you against the counter, then.” Gilbert grinned like an anime to it’s prey before he assisted Feliciano in getting off the counter before turning him around and making him bend over it. With that, he pressed his length against the other’s entrance. “Tell me again what you want me to do?” He said huskily before letting just the head slide in.

Antonio felt a small smirk tug at his lips at his boyfriend’s reaction, moving to carefully drape himself over his lap, pressing a kiss to his jaw “Mi amor~?” He purred sexily, looking up at him with those big emerald eyes. “What do you think? Am I a cute enough sposa for you?” He asked in a tone that was all at once devious and innocent. He stretched out one long graceful leg, showing off the white heels that just barely fit anymore. “I can do it.. I’ll be your sposa Vino, if you let me.” He murmured, nuzzling his throat lightly. He knew his mother wouldn’t be phased by this display, she had always loved him in his dresses, it made her feel like she got both a hijo and a hija.

“Dio please!” He cried out, fingers clutching the counter for purchase. “Gilbert fuck me! Fuck me fast, fuck me hard, I want you buried so deeply inside of me that I don’t know where I stop and you begin!”

Lovino’s face turned as red at that display of the other’s dress, when he felt him move onto his lap and press an innocent kiss. Their eyes locked for a second before he forced himself to look away and clear his throat. It didn’t help anything that Antonio was in a dress because it was on the very edge of turning him on, which would be a wreck in front of the Spaniard’s mother. “I guess you can.. but don’t be surprised when people give you looks while we’re there. I think,” He hesitated for a moment because he stared at his lover’s face again. “You look very bella..”

His mother laughed, “Oh this would be a perfect picture! If only I knew where my camera was.. anyways enough playing, let’s eat! Toni, get out of that dress before you start eating.”

It didn’t take long for Gilbert to get the message. He thrusted his hips forward, filling the Italian all the way before pulling out almost completely and performing that hard thrust again. He continued this ministration as he leaned in and sucked on the exposed neck from behind the white shirt. “Feli,” He panted “You feel amazing..”

Antonio laughed, kissing him once more, just a soft peck as he stood. “Amor I used to wear these to school quite often. I’m amazed the press hasn’t gotten their hands on pictures yet.” He mused, before nodding at his mother. “Si Mami~!” With that, he darted off once more, returning in some of his own clothes, just to sit at the table with a smile, taking a deep wiff of the air. “It smells muoy delicioso!” He praised, holding his lovers hand under the table.

Feliciano cried out loudly, it hurt a lot, but damn, it felt far more amazing then it hurt, and he couldn’t resist grinding his hips back on him, moaning hotly as his neck was marked again. “Gilly… gilly more!”

Lovino had to question how he was the one being topped if his boyfriend was more of of a girl than he was. He kissed the Spaniard back and stared at him in the dress as he moved away. Isabela just simply had a smile on her face as she waved of her son before returning to filling their plates. The Italian was a bit delighted when he returned so he could have a more comfortable company. “Yeah, I’ve never tried this before,” He said rather unconsciously as his fingers locked with his lover’s. 

“Ngh, babe be patient,” Gilbert moaned, swinging his hips back and snapping them forward in a swift motion. His hand began to creep down and pump the Italian’s leaking erection. He loved the way his beloved acted when they made love. Unfortunately, he wasn’t aware of the fact the tub was filling up quick.

“You’ll love it!” He chirped. “Mami makes the best food, she’s a wonderful cook!” Happily he dug into his own, daydreaming unconsciously about what would happen that night “Hmmm… Vino will be so handsome in a tux.” He murmured dreamily. “And we can rent the honeymoon suit and buy rings… and everyone will know I’m yours only..” He breathed out happily. “Vino..” He smiled. “Come on tour with me?”

“H-hah! I can’t be patient!” He whined needily. “It feels.. nghh…. too good, oh god Gilly more!” He moaned, arching his hips backwards into the other, trying to take him deeper inside. He loved the feeling, and everything else left the Italian teens mind except his lovers cock slamming into him over and over again.

He tried his plate before making a face of interest before finally digging in. Isabel kept a delighted face as she saw the two enjoy her cooking.

A faint blush hit Lovino’s cheeks at the compliment, and he could just picture the scenario now. Especially with Antonio in that dress, he couldn’t promise the night was going to be very clean. He set his fork down too look at his lover in confusion, gripping onto his hand a bit tighter. “I-I don’t know.. what about Feliciano? He’s eighteen but I can’t trust him being alone..”

Gilbert moaned out when he felt himself go balls-deep into that Italian. He circled his hips a bit, trying to search again for his lover’s most sensitive spot. “Scream for me, baby.. oh gott Feli,” he breathed out hotly as his thrusts grew faster into that one special spot.

“Well, then I guess I can. But don’t think I’m going to be screaming like a fucking fangirl in the crowd,” he whispered just so that Antonio’s mother wouldn’t hear him curse. The female Spaniard nodded and waved them away so she could get up and clean off the dishes. “Gracias.. I’ll come check on you two in an hour for dessert. We’re having warm churros and ice cream!” She sang. Lovino followed along where he was being led, only to give an embarrassed pout at the way he was being pulled around like a girl.

“Oh fuck.. Feli!” He groaned, throwing his head back as he pounded into that same area relentlessly. "Cum for me.. and cry my name out..“

The spaniard moved to the closet, beginning to throw some things into a suitcase, a smile on his lips as he lifted the gorgeous dress and put it in a dress bag, before straddling Lovino’s lap, winding his arms around his neck. "So what do you really think Vino? Would you like me to be your sposa?” He breathed out softly.

Feliciano tried to hold on, truly he did, but at the husky command, he spilled his seed onto the counter, his muscles tightening around his lover’s length, milking him for all he was worth.

When they made it to the room, Lovino looked around before sitting on the bed. He made a face when the dress came out, and again questioned why he was the one being topped. That questioned left his mind as soon as he was straddled, and he swallowed thickly, face burning. He wrapped his arms around the Spaniard’s waist before speaking. “Honestly I thought is was a stupid damn idea at first.. but you’re actually incredibly attractive in a dress.. so yeah, I’d really like for you to be my ‘sposa’.”

As soon as Gilbert felt that ring of muscle tighten around him, he cried out huskily and came inside the Italian. By now the tub was overflowing, but he didn’t care. He leaned over his lover as he pulled out and rubbed his nose against sweat-matted hair. “Ich liebe dich..”

Antonio laughed throatily, nibbling down his throat. “I’m glad you think so, mi amor. When I was younger, I wore them a lot.” He shrugged. “They are actually pretty comfy…” Another kiss, to his collarbone this time. “…and the best part…” He smirked, leaning to murmur in Lovino’s ear, “Easy access.” He pulled back, winking playfully. “Maybe tonight, just tonight i’ll let my handsome marido take me…… and see how good I can look writhing under him.” He purred, playfully grinding his hips downwards.

“Ti amo.. oh ti amo!” He whispered, turning in his arms and kissing him deeply. He panted hard, turning off the water before getting into the tub, not caring about the water on the floor right now. “Gilly…” He smiled. “Come take a bath with me, the water is perfect.” By this point the teens behind was killing him, but he regretted nothing, and the water soothed him greatly.

Lovino let out a small hum at the sensation of his neck. “One of these days I may try one on. But if you holding it over my head I’ll hit you,” he suddenly shivered at the hot breath in his ear, feeling a heat stay to pull down south. “Just tonight? I want to take you in that dress.” He said rather bluntly, letting out a low sound when he felt that lovely ass move against him so blissfully. His grip on the Spaniard’s waist tightened, and he bit back any exposure to show he was already turned on.

Gilbert kissed back just as deeply, and a little harder than expected. He got up so the Italian could move to the tub before making his way in as well after the invitation. Water continued to pull out the tub as he shifted to one side of the tub and spread his legs. “Come lean on me, I’ll clean you off.” he smirked.

“Sounds like a wonderful wedding night to me.” He purred, grinding down again. “You know…. it lifts so nicely.” He winked, moving off of his lap. “As soon as we’re done dessert we’ll leave.” He winked. “I got us first class tickets. When we get there, we can go to the jewellery store, as well as get you a nice tuxedo.” God Vino you’ll be so handsome in it…“ He groaned. He made sure to pack his camera, humming happily. God, he was so excited.

Feliciano let out a happy sigh, leaning back against his lovers chest, fingers brushing over his legs as he nuzzled him lightly.

Lovino was not too happy that Antonio decided to tease him that way, leaving him half-aroused. He huffed and folded his arms like a pouting child. "First class as in a private plane with champagne and all?”

The Italian got up and stood in front of a mirror in the room, doing a few poses as he attempted to image himself in a tuxedo. Not even during prom did he dress that nice - mainly because he never went. “And don’t try to buy some stupid diamond shit. I’m not a girl. Just a plain silver ring will be fine.”

As soon as Feliciano leaned on him, Gilbert grabbed the sponge - weirdly the same one used to clean Lovino - and poured a generous amount of shower gel on it before gently bringing it to the Italian’s shoulders and chest. “How do you know how to be both sexy and devious, but cute and innocent?”

“Yeah babe!” He grinned. “Just for us, all the champagne we could drink, but don’t drink too much, we wanna remember our wedding right?” He teased. Antonio couldn’t help but watch, amused as the other posed in front of the mirror. Dios, Lovino really was too cute for his own good. Antonio was not just a lucky man, he decided, he had to be the luckiest man there was! A smile tugged at his lips, playful in nature, at the others question. “Aww don’t you know Vino? Since I’m going to be your Sposa, I get the diamond.” He teased with a wink. He loved watching the way his boyfriend’s cheeks went from their normal tanned tone to a dark pink when he used the Italian word for bride. It was too cute!

Feliciano let out a breathy sigh, relaxing back against him more. “Mnnhhh…. Gil that feels really nice…” He murmured, snuggling his head into the crook of his lovers neck, kissing his jaw lovingly. “Hmmm? I’m those things?” He laughed warmly. “I didn’t know I was! Maybe I’m just a natural.” He told him, the grin tugging at his lips showing he was just playing. “But as long as it makes my Gilly happy, then I’m happy.” The Italian teens grin softened into a smile, as he reached down and caught his lovers free hand, linking their fingers and lifting them to his lips, brushing a soft kiss over pale knuckles.

He face flushed pretty badly considering Antonio kept using Italian on him. It was going to be the weirdest wedding he’s ever seen - but he didn’t mind. He was marrying someone he loved, right? Just.. marrying a male celebrity in a dress. “Yeah..” he said rather unconsciously. “Well, don’t start talking like a girl or I’m going to have to hit you or somethi–”

“Dessert is ready!” Antonio’s mother called out.

“Well, I heard Italians are the best lovers, so I feel pretty lucky,” Gilbert smirked, closing his eyes as soon as those kisses landed along his jaw. Gott, those soft lips. The sponge trailed down lower, gently cleansing his stomach under the water and his sides. As soon as their fingers locked, the German’s face flushed. He wasn’t necessarily used to this fluffy-cute stuff. “What’re you doing to me..” he sighed, pressing his chin against Feliciano’s shoulder.

Antonio snorted. “Babe, I assure you, even in a dress, I am all man.” He promised, winking and licking his lips. “Or do you need a reminder of last night? And our shower?” He teased, moving behind him to hug around his hips. Hearing his mother call, he moved downstairs, holding Lovino’s hand. “Mami, it smells so good down here!”

“What do you mean?” Feliciano asked curiously. “I’m showing you how it feels to be loved of course!” He giggled.

Lovino’s face went an even newer shade of red thanks to Antonio being an ass and reminding him. Especially because his backside still ached from their adventures. He leaned his head back against the larger body and huffed. “… You’re a dick.” And unfortunately, their little game had to end as he was led downstairs. The smell of warm cinnamon filled the room, which the churros would explain it. Mama Isabel was just spooning some ice cream on top when the men got down. “Come come sit down! I don’t want to make you two wait any longer to marry than you have to,” she said with a grin much like Antonio’s.

Gilbert pressed kisses along Feliciano’s neck to test this. “It’s so fluffy. I’m not used to it considering my past relationships consisted of one night stands and whores,” he laughed.

Antonio laughed, kissing his mothers cheek, emerald eyes twinkling. “We’ll definitely come see you after the honeymoon, si Vino? And we’ll bring you pictures!” He swore. He eyed the churros excitedly, reaching out and taking one, biting into it and half moaning. God, Mami made the best churros. “Mi amor, have you ever had a churro before?” He asked his fiance with a smile. “Mami makes them amazingly! Oh!” His face grew serious. “You should text your hermano and tell him you will not be home for a few days, si? Your boss as well. Don’t tell them why yet though, it can be a surprise!” He paused. “I don’t want the media interrupting our night. I can text Gil, I’m sure he’d be willing to stay at your house with your brother?” He offered, lips brushing the others head.

Feliciano blushed a dark crimson, a shiver running down his bare back at the kisses to his throat. “Then I’m glad I can be your first real boyfriend.” Golden eyes sparkled with love as he turned slightly, winding an arm around Gilbert’s neck. “I promise, I will not let you down, mio tesoro.” The teen swore. “Your brother warned me you would leave…” He pouted. “I know you won’t.”

Lovino took a bit to stare at the dessert before him until finally giving it a try. It was almost disgustingly sweet, however it was delicious. When his nickname was mentioned, he snapped out of his daze and looked over to his lover. “Oh- yeah, of course,” he muttered, not exactly sure what he was agreeing to. If marrying this man meant more churros, the Italian wouldn’t mind whatsoever.

The Spaniard’s mother smiled her lipstick-pink smile before standing up from the table and hugging her son. “Fantàstico, mi hijo! Now, you boys enjoy your dessert.”

Oh, Lovino was sure enjoying his. Well until his brother and boss were mentioned. At least the lips against his head, although making his face burn, soothed him. “Yeah, I’ll give him a call. I’ll probably never hear the damn end of it. Do you really think your friend would be willing to stay? He probably won’t be able to tolerate Feliciano for long,” he huffed.

“And I promise the same, mein lieben.” His pale lips curved into a smirk as he used his hands to continue lathering the smaller man in soap. “Wait, it was Ludwig?” Gilbert scowled. “Don’t listen to him. He’s probably just envious. He’s never been the one to be able to impress the babes.” The man chuckled before kissing the Italian softly.

“We will, Mama!” Antonio chirped with a smile, before turning his attention to his little lover. “I know he will, without hesitation. I’ve honestly never seen him act like this before towards anyone. Gilbert doesn’t do dating, but for your hermano he was so quick to ask, to offer himself up.” He told him. “just don’t ask what they are probably doing, you don’t want to know.” He mumbled. With that out of the way, the Spaniard allowed himself to relax back, watching Lovino with an amused gleam in his eyes, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. His love was so adorable. The Italian man looked almost like an excited child as he nibbled the churro, and Antonio couldn’t help but lean forward, tongue darting out to catch a small spot of the sugary sweet from his lovers cheek. “I told you you’d like churros.” He purred triumphantly, the smile growing on his lips, until it gave way to a grin. “Are you almost ready to go, amor? Mama made us some to take on the plane too.” He kissed his nose, and after calling and talking to Gilbert, was ready to leave for Vegas.

Feliciano kissed back softly, stroking through Gilbert’s hair. However, hearing the silver haired man cellphone, sitting beside the tub on the counter, ringing, he paused. The teen waited quietly, watching his lover curiously until the older man hung up. “Gilly, mio amore? Who was that?” He asked curiously, cuddling into him more.

Lovino put down his fork and shot a glare at the other. “How was I the last one to know about my fratello’s dirty fling with Gilbert?” His mouth opened again to begin a long rant as of how he’s Feliciano’s older brother, deserves to know more about this, how it’s unfair, yadda yadda, but Antonio had leaned in and licked him. The sudden bold move and the fact it was is insanely attractive lover caused his jaw to snapped shut and his face burn fiercely. Thank god Toni’s mother had left the room before that happened. “Y…yeah I’m ready. Don’t pull that shit again, bastardo. I don’t want your mom making a comment about me blushing or anything,” he huffed. As Antonio called Gilbert, Lovino texted his brother the news.

The German was just about to relax in the gentle touches until his phone rang. With an unpleased scowl he answered it. After the news was said and the call was over, his lips curved into a grin of both excitement and deviousness. “Oh, it was Toni. He and your bruder are going to Vegas to get hitched.” He snickered. “So I’ll be staying here and watching over 'ya.”

“Si, Si mi amor.” he laughed musically, kissing him softly, before grabbing their bags and calling out to his mother. “Mama we’re heading out now!” He took Lovino’s hand excitedly, leading him to the car. “Next stop, airport.” He cheered in his excitement.

Feliciano’s face lit up. “Fratellone is getting married! Ah that’s cool, so cool! I’m so proud!!!”


	4. IMPORTANT EXCITING UPDATE

Hey guys, Ashes here with some really cool news!  
As of tonight, I have a book available for purchase on the kindle store, on all of their global markets!

The name of it is Aeilliema. It is a romantic fantasy story, and the first in a series I plan on writing. So to anyone who has been enjoying my stories on here, I would be incredibly grateful if you would continue to support me with this endeavor!

-Ashes

*Below is a link to the American site, but it’s available on all Amazon Kindle marketplaces. As well, if you don’t have a kindle, there is a free kindle app available for all devices*

http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B015VSFS70?*Version*=1&*entries*=0


End file.
